America! Meet your states!
by kimchi71399
Summary: America hasn't seen his states in a while. Now he floods with information about every one of them. Minor violence.  All 50 will be included! And I am still requesting information about the states
1. Preview: America! Daddy!

Things to remember:

I do not own hetalia! (sob sob)

The chapters will be in order from which the states were ratified.

Every state will be mentioned, but I can't guarantee that I'll write all 50 parts to your liking ~

(If you have any complaints please try to ignore them! I'm writing these parts as properly as possible!)

* * *

><p>50.<p>

Why did it have to be 50?

50 felt like the bridge between too much and too little, but it felt like too much and too little all at the same time.

America wondered all these things as he watched 50 bratty teenagers argue. 50.

50 states, 50 personifications, and 50 bratty teenagers.

. . .

"Eh? The states have personifications too?" England tilted his head. How had going to get more tea bags result in having lunch with America? Either way, England found himself dazed that America's states had personification like nations.

"Of course! Each state is like a country, each with culture, theme, state animals, state flowers, and they are all governed by meeeeeeee~!" America held the 'e' as long as he could before having to stop for breath.  
>"But of course, I can't stay with them all the time and I have to favor them all, so none of them will feel lonely. But then again, that's not too hard because they're all too special to forget! Especially since they're all part of the hero club within me!" America exclaimed.<p>

England look at the younger nation with an odd expression. "If the states are so unforgettable, then how come none of the nations have heard about them before?"

America froze. "Well, you see, these are heroes and heroines in _training_. They have to keep their identity secret before announcing it out! Then again, Canada and Japan has been to one of their meetings and I have too..." America trailed off, musing into his own thoughts.  
>An image of all his adorable, loving states began to form in his mind. So diverse, and now probably almost adults. He could remember every name, capital, zip code, state bird, state flower, state animal, and the faces of all the states without even trying.<p>

_Wait, how long has it been since I've last seen them?_ America purged deeply into the depths of his mind.

"Oi America! Don't blank out on me now you twit!" England resulted to smacking America on the head to drag him out of his thoughts.

"England... I want to see the states again!"

"Why so sudden-"

"The last time I saw them was just before the civil war! That's... 150 years ago! That's the last time I saw them all together!" America began to bawl. "I've seen them from time to time, but I haven't seen them all together since then! Smiling... I wanna see the states!"

England smacked America on the head again. "If you want to see the states, so to them! And stop messing with me!"

"Right!" America dashed out of the cafe.

"Idiot," England muttered._ America is so childish! I honestly wonder whether he has a brain or not behind that thick skull of his_... England thought.  
>That is, before he realized that America had left him with the bill for lunch.<br>"AMERICA!"

. . .

America launched himself, forcing him to go faster. He despairingly needed to see the states. His precious states. Pushing his aching muscles, America ran faster, pumping every ounce of sanity in him to go faster.

Every footstep seemed to last hours.

Until he saw it.

The conference room.

Where the endless fighting between the states lasted forever.

Racing, America checked the schedule of conferences. States... room 50!

America pressed the elevator button as many times as he could before realizing the out of order sign taped on the metal doors.

"Damn!" America cursed and began jogging up the stairs, taking two at a time.

Room 50.

He was here.

The green light that said 'meeting in progress' was lit.

And he could hear shouting on the other side of the double doors.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the double doors.

The room literally ceased.

All bickering stopped.

An awkward silence stretched on for what seemed to be forever.

"Hey!" America said casually.

In the next three seconds he was pummeled by fifty teenagers, all shouting at the top of their lungs," WELCOME BACK AMERICA!"

* * *

><p>Heh, I'm not even American, yet I'm writing this...<p>

**Next Up:**

**1. Delaware: The diamond state**

_Delaware: Hey wait! __Why am I first?_

_America: You were the first state, so you should go first ~  
>You used to be so cute before you grew up!<em>

_Delaware: Hey! You have no right to judge me! I mean, I stayed on your side all this time!  
>Even when we rebelled against that stupid England!<em>

_America: Yeah, I know, England is stupid_

_England: Bloody hell! How do I have anything to do with this?  
><em>


	2. Delaware: The Diamond State

**State name: **Delaware (DE)  
><strong>Real name: <strong>Peter Mckean**  
>State nickname: <strong>The Diamond state/ First state**  
>Height: <strong>5"3 (Sorry, but we use feet in America)**  
>Age: <strong>18(appears) 224(real age)**  
>Birthday: <strong>July 4**  
>Capital: <strong>Dover**  
>State animal: <strong>Blue Hen chicken**  
><strong>**Fact:** The first log cabins in North America, built in 1683 by Swedish immigrants**  
>Gender: <strong>Male**  
>Personality: <strong>Delaware is a pretty even state. He resents a few people and favors a few. He's really touchy about America's friend's behaviors(mostly France). He is misunderstood quite a few times, and can have slight anger, but is overall a pleasant who enjoys normal things. **  
>Appearance: <strong>Fair skin, Dirty blond hair(properly cut), black/blue eyes  
><strong>Bio: <strong>Delaware was originally inhabited by native Americans before the European colonists came. The first to land on present-day Delaware today is the Dutch( 1631 ).  
>After the Dutch were wiped out, a Swedish trading post was established( 1638 ). The colony of New Sweden lasted for 17 years before the Dutch regained control of the colony of New Sweden( 1655). This colony only lasted nine years before a fleet of English ships conquered. ( 1664)<p>

* * *

><p>Delaware laid a proud hand on America's shoulder.<p>

"I'll stay with you no matter what! I promise!" Delaware said as he clutched the shoulder tighter.

America looked at Delaware with sparkling blue eyes. The nation was new and to have one of his favorite people to be his first state made him flush with joy. "Okay!"

Delaware nodded. "Let's go play with Pennsylvania and New Jersey!"

. . .

"Why can't you support me?" America's voice sounded torn.

"I-I am supporting you! I just... I'm one of the middle colonies, I don't have much energy when it comes to separating with England. Besides, I have important merchants at my port and-" Delaware was sharply cut off.

"And nothing! Why do you even stand for me? You really don't want this freedom do you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then prove it. Your sisters and brothers are fighting for it, so you should too."

"Fine," Delaware growled the singled word through his teeth.

_Like the other middle colonies, the Lower Counties on the Delaware initially lacked much enthusiasm for a break with Great Britain. They had a good relationship with the Proprietary government, and generally were allowed more independence of action in their Colonial Assembly than other colonies. Nevertheless, there was strong objection to the seemingly arbitrary measures of Parliament, and it was well understood that the territory's very existence as a separate entity depended upon its keeping step with its powerfulneighbors, especially Pennsylvania._

. . ._  
><em>

"Are we ready?"

A line of solemn 'yeses' replied steadily.

"Okay then, let's get this over with..."

All taking the quill pen cautiously as if it were a torch rather then a pen, the representatives and colonies, along with America, sign the Declaration of independence.  
>However many eyes turned when the quill was handed on to Delaware. The pen quivered between his fingers. Could he really do this? Hadn't all this protesting just been child's play to keep up with the other colonies? Delaware didn't have the answer to any of his questions and it frightened him. <em>'Remember the promise, Remember the promise, Remember the promise...,'<em> the single thought rang through Delaware's mind. Still when it was time for the pen to be set onto the Declaration, he simply couldn't do it.

"No," the word upon Delaware's lips was silent, but raging and loud at the same time.

America thought he felt his heart tear.

_So it was that New Castle lawyer Thomas McKean denounced the Stamp Act in the strongest terms, and Kent County native John Dickinson, became the "Penman of the Revolution." Anticipating the Declaration of Independence, patriot leaders Thomas McKean and Caesar Rodney convinced the Colonial Assembly to declare itself separated from British and Pennsylvania rule on June 15, 1776, but the person best representing Delaware's majority, George Read, could not bring himself to vote for a Declaration of Independence. Only the dramatic overnight ride of Caesar Rodney gave the delegation the votes needed to cast Delaware's vote for Independence. Once the Declaration was adopted, however, Read signed the document._

. . .

"Delaware?"

Delaware shifted out of his position to face America.

"What is it?" Delaware could barely hear his own words, it was a miracle that America could hear.

"I wanted to thank you," America smiled.

"Why? I almost refused to sign the declaration," Delaware's voice was cold and sullen.

"No, it's not that. You kept your promise and stayed by my side, even though you had a good relation with England," America replied.

Delaware stayed silent for a moment, letting all the information sink into his brain. It was true. The American Pride in him simply couldn't let him sit around and do nothing. _'But if he's happy about this, I wonder what he'll think of the Delaware blues..."_

America cocked his head.

Delaware had that look on his face.

The look that meant he had a good secret that he wasn't going to leak any time soon.

_Initially led by John Haslet, Delaware provided one of the premier regiments in the Continental Army, known as the "Delaware Blues" and nicknamed the "Blue Hen Chickens." In August 1777 General Sir William Howe led a British army through Delaware on his way to a victory at the Battle of Brandywine and capture of the city of Philadelphia. The only real engagement on Delaware soil was fought on September 3, 1777, at Cooch's Bridge in New Castle County. It is believed to be the first time that the Stars and Stripes was flown in battle._

. . .

Delaware ached. England had come. Now he was being punished.

Wilmington didn't stand a chance to the English forces.

The Delaware river had also been taken. Along with the state president. Now, all that was left was Delaware's persistence that blocked him from becoming a loyalist colony. Everyday, a message from England came, encouraging the people around Sussex County to be loyal to him. Delaware's mind felt torn, raw agony exploding in him. He kept persevering to level out the odd and evens, but the numbers just didn't come out properly.

And the only thing that kept him alive throughout the war was America's smiling face.

_Following the Battle of Brandywine, Wilmington was occupied by the British, and State President John McKinly was taken prisoner. The British remained in control of the Delaware River for much of the rest of the war, disrupting commerce and providing encouragement to an active Loyalist portion of the population, particularly in Sussex County. Only the repeated military activities of State President Caesar Rodney was able to control them._

. . .

"Delaware! I swear that you haven't grown a millimeter since your ratification!" America teased.

"Shut up America! I know I haven't grown!" Delaware replied playfully.

"Heh, you haven't changed much since the start of the civil war either!"

"Be quiet!"

_Following the American Revolution, statesmen from Delaware were among the leading proponents of a strong central United States government with equal representation for each state. Once the Connecticut Compromise was reached—creating a U.S. Senate and U.S. House of Representatives—the leaders in Delaware were able to easily secure ratification of the U.S. Constitution on December 7, 1787, making Delaware the first state to do so._

* * *

><p>Gahhh, writing this chapter was a monster to write!<br>I could never have wrote this without this trusty site: http :/ genealogytrails .com  
>I know Delaware's Bio is incorrect, but don't judge! It's 3AM where I'm living =.=<p>

**Next up: **

**2. Pennsylvania: the keystone state**

_Pennsylvania: Awww I'm second? Great!_

_America: Pennsylvania=always on the good side!_

_Pennsylvania: That is unless you piss me off for some unknown reason~_  
><em>Then I'll get angry!<br>(Evil aura)  
><em>

_America: O.O_


	3. Pennsylvania: The Keystone State

**State name:** Pennsylvania  
><strong>Real name: <strong>Rachel Ridge Scott**  
>State nickname: <strong>The keystone state**  
>Height: <strong>5"2**  
>Age: <strong>16(appears) 224(real age)**  
>Birthday: <strong>July 4**  
>Capital: <strong>Harrisburg**  
>State animal: <strong>White-tailed deer**  
>Fact: <strong>The first magazine in America: the _American Magazine,_ published in Philadelphia for 3 months in 1741**  
>Gender: <strong>Female**  
>Appearance: <strong>Slightly pale skin, Mousy brown hair, and bright green eyes**  
>Personality: <strong>Pennsylvania is a preppy, enthusiastic state. Enlightening the mood of a tense or heavy mood is a simple task for Pennsylvania to do. She's close to America(of course!) and used to play with Delaware and New Jersey alot when he was young. She enjoys drawing and family time and hates it when her brothers and sisters fight. After all, it is '_join of die'_ right?**  
>Bio: <strong>Like Delaware, Pennsylvania was first owned by native American tribes. Then, European colonization soon followed. Pennsylvania was first ruled by the Dutch (like brother Delaware~!). Later, bits of Pennsylvania served in the colony of New Sweden. Afterward, there was a small conflict over the possession of what would be present-day Pennsylvania, in the end the land went to England(with a few temporary revisions). On February 28, 1681, Charles II granted a land charter to William Penn to repay a debt of £16,000 (around £2,100,000 in 2008, adjusting for retail inflation) owed to William's father, Admiral Penn. This was one of the largest land grants to an individual in history. It was called Pennsylvania, meaning "Penn's Woods", in honor of Admiral Penn. William Penn, who had wanted his province to be named "Sylvania", was embarrassed at the change, fearing that people would think he had named it after himself, but King Charles would not rename the grant. Penn established a government with two innovations that were much copied in the New World: the county commission and freedom of religious conviction.

* * *

><p>"So, who are you?" America cocked his head. After meeting Delaware the previous day, he had decided to meet another state today, but had no idea who he was meeting.<p>

"Hi! My name is Pennsylvania! I am your second state, nice to meet you !" Pennsylvania smiled.

America returned with a smile in response. "Nice to meet you! No need to call me Mr. America, just America if fine."

"Oh, ok!"

. . .

"Hey, America?"

"Yes Pennie?"

"Don't call me that... I was just wondering, why was Delaware calling you 'Dad'?" Pennsylvania looked at him with her round green eyes.

"Well, we're family Penn. You too," America felt a bit incredulous at why Pennsylvania was asking such a question.

"What is family?" Pennsylvania sat in America's lap, awaiting a response.

America ran a hand through his hair. "Well Pennsylvania, family is a very important thing to a person. Family is pretty much who you're related too. Aunts, Uncles, Moms, Dads, Grandparents, cousins, and all the rest."

"Oh! So does that mean we're related to England because he makes us call him 'uncle'?"

"Not exactly... England is my brother and you're like my daughter, so you're related by blood," America struggled to find the right information in his head to answer all of Pennsylvania's ongoing question rush.

"Hmmm, so Delaware called you Dad because he's your son?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Then if he's my brother, then does that make you my Dad too?"

"Yes, Pennsylvania."

A silence draped around the two. Many minutes passed before Pennsylvania asked her next question.

"Then, can I call you 'Dad' too?"

"Yes, if you want."

"Hmm. I always thought of you more as a grandpa though..."

"Hey! I'm not that old!" America wondered in the back of his head if he _was _getting old...then again, he was nowhere around China's 4000 years... he wasn't that old, was he?

"Fine, then, I'll call you Dad," Pennsylvania pouted. But after a while, Pennsylvania being Pennsylvania, she couldn't stay playfully mad at America for long. Eventually, the child fell asleep in America's lap.

America gently smoothed out her mousy brown hair. Pennsylvania was so young and unprepared for things like war...yet. She was feisty and would with no doubt make a hard competitor to defeat. _'Must have inherited that heroicness from MEEEEEEEEEE~~~! No one would expect less from my daughter!'_ America thought with a cheesy grin.

His thoughts were interrupted when Pennsylvania moaned softly.

"Don't fight... we should be unified... don't fight..."

"And don't call me Pennnnnnnnnn"

He looked at the dozing Pennsylvania. He felt an ongoing sense of honesty and loyalty coming from her. Hopefully, with her quirky talking, she could hold the bonds of the state family together.

Boy was America ever so right.

* * *

><p><em>Pennsylvania played a key role in the American civil war. Her industrial enterprise and natural resources were essential in the Union's victory. The shipbuilders of Pennsylvania were key to making the Union Navy strong. In contribute, Pennsylvania also supplied the Union's first underwater submarine, the Alligator. Thomas Scott of Pennsylvania served as Assistant Secretary of War and directed telegraph and railway signals. A total of 427,286 Pennsylvanians served in the Union forces, 8,600 of them being African American volunteers. Pennsylvania also supplied 48 general officers and 14 commanders of army and corp.<em>

Pennsylvania supplied America with as much as she could. Even though she could no see him because of her duty in her state, she sent letters and messages whenever she could. However, her part in the Civil war wasn't for America's sake(even though his back felt like it was tearing in two), it was for the family. To see the blood shed and terror that raked across the states... it was just horrible. She hoped the Confederate would give in soon and return to the rest of their family that awaited them.

She sighed. When did she choose to take the difficult task of binding her family together? Was it when Benjamin Franklin said '_Join or Die' _all those years ago? Or was it the time she called America a grandpa? No. It was when she realized that she had finally found something to cherish. Family. That crazy, nostalgic day when she randomly started bugging America about Delaware calling him Dad. She had never felt like she had anything of great value until then. The European fathers that had colonized her just couldn't compare to America and the states.

With her mind cleared and brain refreshed, Pennsylvania began to focus again on her work.

And she never stopped smiling...once.

* * *

><p><em>The Civil War was America's costliest war, with 623,000 dead, with approximately 33,000 from Pennsylvania. Estimates of the wounded are less precise, ranging from 1 million to several million. Many of the wounded were amputees who struggled to overcome perceptions of the disabled as less than full members of society.<em>

_The war also created less visible wounds; thousands of veterans calmed war-shattered psyches or chronic pain with opium, tobacco and alcohol. S. Weir Mitchell, a leading medical researcher in Philadelphia, pioneered investigations into soldier addictions and what he called "neurasthenia," which we would now call post-traumatic stress disorder._

Pain. That was what Pennsylvania felt. She knew it from before during the American revolution_. _But this was different. She heard every gunshot. Every wound as it ripped free. The blood, slowly oozing out. It was as if Pennsylvania was dying all 33,000 times. Stress climbed through her.

And she didn't know if she could survive this war.

It hurt.

And where was America now?

* * *

><p><em>"<em>DADDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_" _Pennsylvania yelled as she pounced America, along with all fifty other states.

She couldn't stop smiling. It was true. America was back.

. . .

"Wow Penny! You look different! What did you do? Was it something with your hair?" America asked as he ruffled her mousy brown locks of hair.

"Eek! Stop it! And don't call me Penny!"

"Fine, Penn then."

"No."

"Awww.. then can you at least give me a hint to what you changed?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

There was a pause before America wrapped his arm around Pennsylvania's neck and began to rub his knuckles playfully on her head.

"Tell me!"

"Eeee! Stop it! Ahaha, stop it!" Pennsylvania squirmed to get loose from America's death grip.

_'I've matured, that's what's different' _Pennsylvania thought as America continued to rap his knuckles on her head.

* * *

><p>AHHHHHH, I'm done. Writing the Bios is hard~ (even for an Asian geek like me!)<p>

Also, I may or may not use accents in the state's dialog. Why? Because there are so freakin' many of them and I only know 2! T.T

Sites used to write this: http :/ www. pacivilwar150. com/ understand/  
>http : www. pa-roots. com /pacw/

**Little request here:**  
><strong>If anyone would be generous, please send me some information about your state, writing the Bios is killing me(plus I think I screwed up on these two...)Just sent some info about colonization, any state ~<strong>

**Next up:**

** Jersey: The garden state**

_New Jersey: Gahhh, feel like I'm getting old...Hey America, you promised me ice cream but you never gave it to me_

_America: You're not old! (At least compared to the hags over in the other parts of the world)  
>And when did I promise you ice cream?<em>

_New Jersey: I dunno...five, six years ago?_

_America: You may feel like you're getting old, but your memory sure isn't getting worse.  
><em>


	4. New Jersey: The Garden State

[AN]: This chapter isn't going to be like the others, because I'm kinda tiered of constantly dousing myself in history =w=

**State name:** New Jersey  
><strong>Real name: <strong>George Hunt Berkeley**  
>State nickname:<strong> The Garden State  
><strong>Height:<strong> 5"3  
><strong>Age:<strong> 18(appears) 224(real age)  
><strong>Birthday: <strong>July 4**  
>Capital: <strong>Trenton**  
>State animal:<strong> Horse  
><strong>Fact: <strong>The world's first drive-in movie theater, built in 1933 near Camden**  
>Gender: <strong>Male**  
>Personality: <strong>New Jersey has a sharp memory, despite his on-going age, he is a sharp state. Still, he is care-free and playful most of the time and ends up making things by accident. He can be stern at times(and will pound you with his saltwater taffy! No, just kidding). Pennsylvania often remarks on how much he's changed because of statehood. **  
>Appearance: <strong>Curly black hair, Gray eyes, and Fair skin.**  
>Bio: <strong>Like Delaware and Pennsylvania, New Jersey was first inhabited by Native Americans. Later it was slightly inhabited by the Dutch, but the forts the Dutch built were insignificant, since the occupation of the territory was claimed by the English. Still, with English colonization, there was much confusion. Mostly on weather the English settlers should pay for the land, or weather they shouldn't (because they claimed that they had gotten it from the Natives). There was much rioting on who owned the property(Like if New Jersey and New York should just be one colony). In the end, the two colonies were separated. New Jersey was off to a great start, inhabited mostly by English, but with other European countries too. Most of the population were farmers, so there were small farming communities and towns here and there. The colony was guarded, as it were, on the east and west by the two great colonies of New York and Pennsylvania, and it escaped those peculiar perils of frontier life with which most of the other settlements had to contend. This was doubtless the chief cause of its rapid growth. New Jersey was also singularly free from Indian wars, the people living on the most friendly terms with the red men, with whom they kept up a profitable trade in furs and game.

* * *

><p>"Hey New Jersey?" America asked.<p>

"Yeah Dad?"

"Just by curiosity, why are you called the 'Garden' state? Do you like gardening or something?"

"Umm, not exactly. This nickname seems to have originated at the Centennial Exhibition in Philadelphia on Jersey Day, August 24, 1876. Alfred M. Heston states in his 1926 work, Jersey Waggon Jaunts, that 'The Garden State' was used by Abraham Browning, of Camden. In his address Mr. Browning compared New Jersey to an immense barrel, filled with good things to eat and open at both ends, with Pennsylvanians grabbing from one end and the New Yorkers from the other. He called New Jersey the Garden State, and the name has clung to it ever since."

"Ahhhh... it's just like you to remember all that, you claim you're getting old, but I think your memory is always the same."

New Jersey was silent for a moment.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks Dad."

'"No problem!"

"I feel like going to a diner..."

"Why a diner?"

"Well, I am sometimes referred to as the 'Diner capital of the world'" New Jersey thought a moment. He hadn't meant to become the Diner capital of the world. Something had just happened, where he had started one diner... then another... one more couldn't hurt... another... just one more... the business went really well at the last one... one more... the people here want one... another one... this place is really popular and doesn't have a diner yet... one more...and then... can't forget the port... JUST ONE MORE... and now...BAM, he had become the diner capital of the world.

"Ahh, I see, but I heard you have a really complex highway system!"

"You get yourself around after a while, and to add, I have the densest highway and railway system in the US."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh... what about auto insurance?"

"Ahh, well, I have the highest cost for auto insurance, cost of living, and highest cost of property taxes in the nation... it's kinda complicated, you know, with the growing population and all..." New Jersey rubbed his temples. The population _was _growing at an alarming rate, New Jersey could feel it, and his knees ached from growing constantly. One day his people were farmers, the next, Justin Beiber was announcing a 5G commercial during the Super Bowl. Everything went by so fast. Maybe that was why he felt so old.

"ey...J...New...resey...NEW JERSEY!" America grabbed the collar of New Jersey's shirt and shook him up a little.

"Oiiiiiiiiiiiiii Daaaaaaaaaaaddddddd that huuuuurrrrrrtttttsssssss!" New Jersey yelled as America continued to shake him violently.

"Oh, okay," America said as he let go of the still spinning New Jersey. "Woah, steady..." America grabbed the back of New Jersey's shirt to level him out.

"Not helping Dad..." New Jersey muttered as he hung from America's grasp like a marionette. Even though he was 5"3, he didn't weight much, so it was a breeze for America to hold him up with one arm.

"Okay," America said as he let go, dropping New Jersey face-first to the ground.

"OWWWWWWW!" New Jersey got up immediately. "What was that for?"

"You said I wasn't helping," America puffered up his cheeks in annoyance.

"That doesn't mean 'Hey Dad, drop me, so I can face plant into hard concrete!'"

"Hmmph!"

There was a short silence.

"So how about that diner?" America asked.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"Hmm, you know what I noticed?"<p>

"What is it this time Dad?"

"Alot of the main dishes include tomatoes and most of the desserts have blueberries or cranberries in them..."

"Well, Jersey Tomatoes are said to be the best tomatoes in the world and I'm the lead producer of cranberries and blueberries in the world, so yeah."

"Wow New Jersey, you've turned yourself into a freaking farmer," America mused.

"Shut up, you know how some states are well - more engrossed - in farming than I am," New Jersey replied.

America only smiled.

"But ya know I'm proud of you son. I'm sorry that I can't always be there to support you, since there are lots of states I need to spend my time equally with, but you have to know, you're not alone." America paused to take a breath. "And it's not just Delaware or Pennsylvania, it's all 50 states. Whenever you need help, all 50 states and I will come rushing to your side to support you, no matter what."

New Jersey didn't reply at first. When was the last time America had been so sincere? He racked his keen memory, but found that for once, he didn't have the answer.

"I know Dad."

* * *

><p>"You know what New Jersey?"<p>

"What?"

"The last time I met you, when we went to that diner a couple years ago, that was really fun. We should hang out more often," America smiled, his bright blue eyes gleaming.

"Uh, when was that?"

"OH MY GOSH YOU FORGOT? YOU OF ALL STATES FORGOT? HEY DELAWARE! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?"

"Shut up Dad," New Jersey replied.

_"How could I ever forget?" _New Jersey thought secretly.

* * *

><p>This was just a random day about New Jersey and America<br>Sorry if it's in any way offending to anyone =W=

Sites: http :/ mistupid. com  
>http: www. netstate. com/states/intro/nj_  
>http: www. usgennet. org /usa/topic/colonial/book/chap7_

**Little request here:**  
><strong>If anyone would be generous, please send me some information about any state, writing the Bios is killing me(plus I think I screwed up on these that I've written so far...)Just sent some info about colonization, any state. And if you know that I screwed up(which I'm pretty sure I did) please notify me, I don't want to offend anyone ~<strong>

**Next up:**

**Georgia: the peach state**

_Georgia: *cough cough* THE EMPIRE STATE OF THE SOUTH_

_America: Don't have to be so touchy_

_Georgia: I am not touchy!_

_America: RIIIIIIGHT_

_Georgia: Fine, if I'm touchy, what about California?_

_America: Directing Hollywood movies turns you into such a perfectionist!_

_Georgia: Kekekeke  
><em>


	5. Georgia: The Peach State

**State name:** Georgia  
><strong>Real name: <strong>Alice Ray King**  
>State nickname: <strong>The Peach state/ The Empire state of the South**  
>Height: <strong>5"4**  
>Age: <strong>17(appears) 223(real age)**  
>Birthday: <strong>January 2**  
>Capital: <strong>Atlanta**  
>State animal: <strong>Brown thrasher(bird)**  
>Fact: <strong>The Girl Scouts, founded in Savannah by Juliette Gordon Low in 1912**  
>Gender: <strong>Female**  
>Personality: <strong>A bubbly, yet stern, personification, Georgia is very straight and upright about her demands. She is exotic and steadfast about her actions, defiantly more lively than her older brothers and sister. Although sometimes her sharp tongue(from America) causes trouble, Georgia has a tender side too. She can be competitive, but likes to congratulate others victories as well. Overall, Georgia is a pretty sane state.**  
>Appearance: <strong>Georgia has sunset-colored hair( blond, orange, yellow, little red) and the same bright green eyes as Pennsylvania. Although, Georgia looks physically older than Pennsylvania and has darker skin. **  
>Bio: <strong>Georgia was founded in 1732 by James Oglethorpe, he was a respected soldier and energetic reformer. He saw Georgia as a place where people who were jailed for debt in England far in Georgia. They could make a new start. In Georgia under English law, people that owed money could be sent to jail until their debt could be paid in full, and often when they got out of jail they often had no money. Oglethorpe offered to pay for debtors and other poor people to travel to Georgia. Oglethorpe had a dream that settlers in Georgia would "cut down trees, build houses, fortify towns, dig and saw the land." In 1733, Oglethorpe and 120 settlers reached Georgia and every settler got so many acres and there was a law no rum.

* * *

><p>"Geez, where is he? He said he'd be here by noon... so where is he?" Georgia paced back and forth, awaiting he father to come. America had promised to spend the day with Georgia, but of course, was running late.<p>

Georgia felt frustrated. America had forgotten, hadn't he?

Wait, no- Georgia heard footsteps. He had come after all! Georgia spun around, a broad grin plastered to her face. "Ameri- hell no, it's you England. " Georgia's expression turned dark and grim. She and England were... never on good terms. England had fought Spain for the possession of Georgia and was victorious by the help of native Americans. However, after a small war with the natives, England had claimed Georgia as part of America. Then afterward, he had completely forgotten about her.

"Give me a break. That twat America was so busy he sent me to fill in," England was unsure of how to act around Georgia. All he knew was the knowledge that she hated, despised him because he had forgotten about her.

Georgia sighed. "He just doesn't get it. This is supposed to be an important meeting. We were to discuss a matter of life and death, and it concerns all 50 other states."

"Okay, spit it out."

"It's about... Coke."

England almost doubled over laughing. Coke? That was what was important to Georgia? What a laugh.

Georgia continued to smack England in the head. "Hey, in America, you can NEVER say that coca cola doesn't matter!"

"Hehehehehe... coke..." England wiped a few tears away from his eyes. "Well, anyways, I did tell that bloody git that I'd fill in for him, so lets have an 'important' meeting."

. . .

After they two had settled down from England's outburst, Georgia began to shower England with fact, graphs, charts, and various papers.

"In May, 1886, Coca Cola was invented by Doctor John Pemberton a pharmacist from Atlanta, Georgia. John Pemberton concocted the Coca Cola formula in a three legged brass kettle in his backyard. The name was a suggestion given by John Pemberton's bookkeeper Frank Robinson," Georgia beamed proudly. Coca cola was drunken all over the world and to explain that it originated in her capital, made Georgia all the merrier.

"Hey, if it was invented by a pharmacist, then why is it so physically bad for you?" England questioned. "Seriously, too much can kill you."

Georgia sighed. "Just because it was invented by a pharmacist doesn't necessarily mean it was meant to be good for you. And yes, too much coke can be hazardous. I would know. I tried an experiment and put some raw hamburger meat into a portion of coke. The next day the meat was gone. Technically, the coke literally ate up and dissolved the meat."

"Hmm, then how come America isn't dead yet? He drinks about three gallons of coke a day."

"Five gallons," Georgia corrected. "Well, Father America is a different story. He's... immune, I guess," Georgia looked a little uneasy. She knew personally about her father's coke consumption and it was even worse if you looked up close.

"I've never understood is addiction to that brown liquid that reminds me of syrup," England mused.

"Actually... coke's original color before you add the caramel food coloring is... green," Georgia turned an odd shade of red. She knew personally how revolting green drinks were from when New Jersey offered her a green-colored drink that may or may not have been water with green food coloring.

England felt a little sick. Coke was _green_? Of all colors in the world, it had to be _green_?

He burst out laughing for the second time in the day.

"H-hey, it's not like coke tastes bad! I mean, sure it's green and loaded with sugar, but it doesn't taste bad!" Georgia tried to say through England's fit of laughing. When her efforts proved to be fruitless, Georgia decided to smack England in the head for the second time.

"DON'T TRY TO DENY THAT YOU DON'T DRINK COKE!" Georgia yelled.

England sniffed for a moment before replying. "I-I know that my people and I drink coke, but I mean, you Yanks... drink an average of 56 gallons per person!"

Georgia was stunned. How did he know that? Oh. He _did_ pay attention to the graphs that Georgia had laid out.

. . .

"England, I need at ask you a question," Georgia muttered.

"Yes Georgia?"

"Why did you ignore me after I became your colony?"

England sighed. "I didn't forget you. You were a colony and part of America, the new world, so I believed it would have been better if America raised you. I was actually rather joyous when you didn't take much part in the American revolution. Because even if it were America who raised you and your fellow siblings, I don't think I'd be able to hurt you much. "

"You hurt Massachusetts plenty."

"He was getting really annoying. Either way, I was torn when I had to take over Boston Harbor. I was torn when all the states and America began to hate me," England's eyes clouded with dull grief. "Then I saw you all working together. The states and America had sent stuff over to Massachusetts to keep him healthy. I was so touched to learn that America had taught you this kind of stuff, even if you were using it against me."

Georgia cleared her throat. "I don't really remember much of this. I was the least populated state at the time with only 50,000 people, half of them being slaves. But I do remember you. When you first visited me you were so kind, then when you took over Savannah, I was too hurt to fight back. I learned from that. Now you can seldom see me putting my life's trust into another's embrace. So, England, thank you, for teaching me the nature the the real world. And most importantly, for showing me the effects of betrayal on a heart - by betraying me," Georgia's words were cold and stiff, but her expression was smiling.

"Well, um, you're welcome? Anyways I'm thirsty, lets go get some water..."

"Why get water when you have this?" Georgia produced two coke cans from seemingly nowhere.

"Erm, no thanks, I'll stay out of having a sugar rush for a while..." England began to get up before Georgia stopped him.

"Oh no you don't. You're going to finish this can of coke no matter what!" Georgia grabbed a handful of England's hair and attempted to push the brown liquid down his throat.

"Urrg, Geor- guhhh- gia!" England sputtered as Georgia continued to pour.

The door suddenly opened and America walked in.

"HEEEEEEEY Georgia! Sorry I'm late! Thanks for filling in for me England- what are you doing?" America stopped and watched in fasination as Georgia tried to get England to drink coke."No fair! You can't have all the fun Georgia!" America yelled as he pummeled the two of them, joining Georgia in the urge to make England drink coke.

"SAVE MEEEEEEEEE!"

. . .

"SAVE MEEEEEEEEE!" England's voice traveled down the hallway- right to where Delaware was sorting papers with Pennsylvania.

"Hmm, what could be going on?" Delaware thought outloud.

"Sounds like Dad and Georgia trying to get Uncle England to drink coke... should we try to stop them?" Pennsylnvania asked.

"Nah, that's no fun... let's join them, call up all the states. It's time to get England a taste of _real_ coke," Delaware smiled deviously and grabbed a can of coke.

"Sure," Pennsylvania replied as she called all fifty states on speed dial.

* * *

><p>Kimchi: Poor Iggy! He's gonna get trampled! Oh well, I <em>could<em> help, but... no  
>England: WTF! Help me!<p>

Sites: http: / / inventors .about. com / od/cs tartinventions/a/coca_cola. htm  
>http : / www. harlingen. isd. tenet. #NE  
>http : / ngeorgia .com

**Little request here:**  
><strong>If anyone would be generous, please send me some information about any state, writing the Bios is killing me(plus I think I screwed up on these that I've written so far...)Just sent some info about colonization, any state. And if you know that I screwed up(which I'm pretty sure I did) please notify me, I don't want to offend anyone ~<strong>

**Next up:**

**Connecticut: The constitution state**

_Connecticut: It's my turn already? Well, uh, ah..._

_N. Italy: Don't be so shy Connecticut~_

_Connecticut: Be quiet you pasta freak!_

_America: When did you turn so cold Connecticut? O.O_

_Connecticut: It's not what you think... he shoved seven plates of pasta into my mouth and now I can't get the flavor out..._

_America: *Shivers* Are you dead then? Are you a g-g-g-ghost?_

_Connecticut: DO I LOOK LIKE A GHOST?  
><em>


	6. Connecticut: The Constitution State

[WARNING: Please be aware that there will be Romano's cussing and Feliciano's obsession and over-stuffing of pasta Slight O.o]

. . .

**State name:** Connecticut  
><strong>Real name:<strong> Liborio Huntington Witney (Explanation: Connecticut's first name is an Italian form or Roman-Latin Liberius, meaning 'free') **  
>State nickname:<strong> The Constitution state  
><strong>Height:<strong> 5"1.7  
><strong>Age:<strong> 14(appears) 223(Real Age)  
><strong>Birthday: <strong>June 18**  
>Capital: <strong>Hartford**  
>State animal:<strong> Sperm Whale  
><strong>Fact: <strong>The first American cookbook, published in Hartford in 1796: _American Cookery_ by Amelia Simmons**  
>Gender: <strong>Male**  
>Personality: <strong>Connecticut is a slightly timid state. He usually tries to stay calm, but often has outbursts of emotion. He's good friends with the Italys( but has to eat wayyyy too much pasta because of them). Connecticut also likes to read (he has a HUGE library) and make crafts. **  
>Appearance: <strong>Connecticut somewhat resembles the Italy twins in appearance. He has red-toned hair( Yes he does have an ahoge too, poking out of the top of his had) and light brown eyes. He has rosy skin and looks younger than most of his siblings (because he's the third smallest state!). **  
>Bio:<strong> In 1633, Dutch traders made a permanent settlement near Hartford. English settlers started to come to the area from Massachusetts shortly after. Clergyman Thomas Hooker, a man driven from Massachusetts, arrived in Hartford with his followers and declared freedom from all save Divine Authority. "Fundamental Orders" were started to govern Connecticut in 1639. Under John Winthrop Jr.'s control, the colony obtained a Royal Charter in 1662. Being one of New England's colonies, Connecticut was a Corporate colony.

* * *

><p>"Come on Daddy, just try it~!" Connecticut, who had always been a little bit of a runt in the state family, was standing on his tippy-toes while holding up a pan to America.<p>

"What is it Liberio?" America asked as he looked down on the state.

"It's from the Italys~ they called it 'pizza'. At least I think so," Connecticut's bright eyes looked _very _persuasive.

"Um, Okay Connecticut, if you say so..." America said as he tried a slice of pizza. Instantly, America's blue eyes widened.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" Connecticut's voice was laced with worry,

"Connecticut... THIS IS GREAT! Make sure to remind me to thank the Italys later!" He yelled.

_Connecticut is the purported birthplace of pizza in America :3_

. . .

"_I don't believe it_," Connecticut leaned over the results of the 2000 American census. "_It can't be true_."

"The results are right in front of you _Liborio_," American Samoa piped up.

"_I would've thought it was New Jersey or New York_," Connecticut muttered.

"New Jersey is third, and New York isn't even in the top three," Delaware commented.

"What about Rhode Island?"

"I'm number 2," Rhode Island replied.

"It's just that, you don't think of things like pasta or ravioli when you hear Connecticut," the state gave a weak smile as he took off his hat. He had worn it inside since the census meeting had started, refusing to take it off. Many states gasped. Connecticut sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 223 years ago when he was born it had been a creamy light brown. However, as Italian immagrants wavered over to him, it had slowly faded to a red-toned color.

"Dude, you look like the freaking _Italys!_" New York chirped.

_According to the_ 2000 _census, Connecticut had been claimed as the 'most Italian state' with 16.4% of it's population of Italian origin. This beat out Rhode island at 15.9 and New Jersey at 15.4. I'm not sure about what is it now after the 2010 census though... (too lazy to check)._

. . .

"Come on Connecticut!" North Italy called.

"Stop going so fast Feli!" Connecticut yelled as he bounded forward. His short height didn't help much when it came to catching up with the over-excited and big-mouthed Italians.

The Italians came to an abrupt stop and waited for the smaller state to catch up.

"Feliiiiiiii~ Romanooooo~ You two know I can't run fast~~~!" the state whined.

"Well, too bad," Romano answered stiffly.

"Don't be so mean Romano~ Come on Liborio, we have some pasta to try!" Feli grabbed Liborio's wrist and began to drag the smaller figure along.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Feli~ I don't wanna eat fifty plates of pasta~~!" Liborio cried out as he was dragged along.

"Too bad you damn bastard," Romano said as he swiftly caught up with them.

. . .

"Here~ How does it taste?" Feli placed another plate of pasta in front of Connecticut.

"Blehhhhhhh~ I think I'm going to puke," Connecticut whined with his head on the table. "I dun wanna eat it!"

"Ehhh? Come on Liborio, you've only had twelve plates and you didn't even judge the last five~"

"I did judge them," Connecticut said as he handed a notepad to North Italy.

Feli looked over the notes and doodles drawn on the page. "Ah~! Romano! Come come!."

"What the hell do you want?" Romano asked as he strolled over.

"Look at what Connecticut drew!"

Romano took the notepad, looked at it, then froze."WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU PUT IN THAT PASTA YOU *********?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Feli replied with a smile.

"THEN WHY THE (insert cuss word of choice here) DID HE DRAW THAT FUCKIN' POTATO BASTARD!" Romano yelled.

"Veee~ I don't know Romano~!" Feli said as he began to playfully force-feed more pasta into Connecticut's mouth.

. . .

"You know, you two really bug me~!" Connecticut whined as the two Italys dragged him.

"Well, too damn bad," Romano said as he dragged.

"~!" Feli cried out as he glomped the taller nation.

"What do you want?" Germany asked as he continued to sort papers.

"Dammit! Get off my brother you potato bastard!" Romano yelled.

"Um, Romano? It's Feli whose on Germany, not Germany on Feli... That'd be kinda creepy," Liborio shuddered as inappropriate images ran through his mind.

"Either way, it's your fault that Feliciano's like this!" Romano yelled as he tore his brother off of Germany.

Germany sighed. "What exactly do you want?" he asked directly.

"Ahh~! Germany, meet Connecticut~!" Feli exclaimed.

Germany took glanced at Connecticut before standing up and walking over to him.

Connecticut couldn't help but feel intimidated. Even in the state family he was small, but next to Germany, he felt like a shrimp. Germany reached out towards Connecticut's head. Connecticut shut his eyes, awaiting whatever the drill Sergent Germany would do.

However, what Germany did was _not_ something anyone could have expected to do in a million years.

He pinched Connecticut's ahoge.

"So, you have one of these too? It's strange how your hair is red, America always said it was brown..." Germany mused.

"Ah..Ah..Germany... D-d-d-daddy h-hasn't seen me since the t-t-twentieth c-century. H-h-h-h probably doesn't know t-t-t-that my hair c-c-changed c-c-c-c-c-olors," A wine-red blush covered the majority of Connecticut's face.

"Why did your hair change colors?" Germany asked. Connecticut was had a very timid character, giving Germany a good chance to get information,

"A-Ah... W-w-w-well, y-y-you see, I-I-I h-h-have al-l-lot of I-t-t-t-talian i-i-mmagrants in m-m-my s-t-t-tate.. I h-h-have quirte a f-f-few G-g-g-g-germans t-t-t-t-too!" Connecticut shuddered. When would this hellhole stop?

Finally, an odd kind of hero came to the rescue.

"Dammit! What the fuck you Macho Potato! Can't you tell that his ahoge is like ours?"

Germany paled for a moment. "You mea-"

"Yes. It's. A. Freaking. E-ro-ge-nous Zone," Romano huffed out the words

. . .

After apologizing solemnly, the two Italys and Connecticut left Germany's house. For their last activity for the day, Feli had decided to take them to a hill and stand at the top to see the sunset.

"Can't stand that Potato Bastard," Romano muttered.

"Liborio? Are you okay~?" Feli asked as he noticed the state shaking.

"J-j-just fine!" he replied.

A silence draped over the three as they sat on the hill.

"Romano?" Connecticut asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me earlier~"

"Feli made me."

"Noooo~ I didn't" Feli perked up as he said this.

"Dammit."

Connecticut just smiled. "Ya' know, it sucks being the third smallest state. Actually, I'm supposed to be even taller than Alaska, but something happened and now I'm the shrimp. But I don't regret anything."

Romano hadn't been listening to a word Connecticut had been saying until now.

"So what if I'm the 35th rank in business, like I care. Because for me, all that matters is that people know who I am. Not 'another Italy' or the runt of the liter. As Connecticut. The constitution state. Liborio Huntington Witney. The light-brown haired one." Connecticut closed his eyes and took a breath. "You wouldn't believe what happened to me the day my hair started getting red."

"What?" Feli asked curiously.

"My boss kicked me out of my house, everyone said I was an imposer, and only after they had checked my DNA did they realize it was me."

"Ohhhhh~!" Feli thought of what would have happened if Germany didn't realize who he was... scary.

"When the states found out, it was worse," he shivered. "I'll never forget what Texas did..."

"Ah~ it's dark!" Romano just then realized. that the sun had completely faded away to the darkness of night.

. . .

Feli had gone home immediately, he hated the dark.

That left Romano and Connecticut.

"Hey, Connecticut?" Romano asked.

"Yeah?"

"How does it feel for people not to recognize you?"

Connecticut was silent for a while.

"It's... the worst thing in the world when a father can't remember his own son. Or when your adoptive brother who has knowledge of cattle drives, decides to tie you up tight enough to stop the blood circulation in your body."

"Texas-"

"Yeah..." Connecticut chuckled.

"Oh."

Another silence.

"But it hurt alot. Not just the tying up, but to see the people that I grew up with - the people I love and cherish - hunt me down like prey," a single tear slid down Connecticut's cheek."Dammit, why am I crying?" More tears started flowing, but unlike other people who wail and moan when crying or at least sniff and shudder, Connecticut didn't. He just sat there, the tears flowing freely.

The silence remained.

Connecticut sensed something next to him. It was Romano. He held out a handkerchief, but looked in the opposite direction.

"Thanks Romano."

"Just shut up and take it."

Connecticut smiled and took the handkerchief and wiped his tears away.

. . .

"So if you're ever in America, make sure to visit Connecticut - cause that's where I'll be!"

"You know where to go if your in Italy."

Connecticut smiled. "No I don't, you never gave me your address! I only have Feli's address.

"Here, I'll give it to you, come closer."

Upon request Connecticut rolled his eyes and came closer.

In one movement, he was wrapped into a tight embrace with the taller Italian. At the same time, a piece of paper was pressed firmly into his hands. After a few seconds, the Italian broke away and ran off into the folds of night.

Liborio stood there, dazed. What had just happened?

"Ya' know you're blushing like a holly berry," That voice.

Connecticut spun around to see Texas, holding a video camera.

Oh crap.

"Now this," Texas said as he turned off the camera and pushed it into his front pocket. "Is pure drama."

With that the Lone Star state ran off with Connecticut hot on his tails.

"Dammit! TEXAS! GIVE ME THE FUCKING CAMERA!"

"ou sure can run faster when I have a camera with you and pasta in it. Hey lookie! You're even starting to sound like the pasta jerk!"

_'He's not a jerk...' _Connecticut thought silently as he continued to follow Texas.

* * *

><p>Kimchi: HOW IN THE WORLD DID MY SIMPLE 'DAY WITH THE ITALIAN BROTHERS' TURN OUT THIS WAY? WHY DID I MAKE GERMANY GRAB LIBERIO'S AHOGE? EVERYONE IS SO OC! I'M SOOOOOO SORRYYYYYY! I NEVER MEANT IT TO TURN OUT THIS WAYYYYYYY! (*Bow a million times and breaks back. *)<br>Romano: WILL YOU _SHUT UP?_

sites~: http: / / www. sicilianculture. com _  
><em>http: / / www. xtimeline. com ?id=756345_  
><em>http: / / www. 20000-names .com /male_italian_names__ - Where Liberio's name comes from~_

**Little request here:**  
><strong>If anyone would be generous, please send me some information about any state, writing the Bios is killing me(plus I think I screwed up on these that I've written so far...)Just sent some info about colonization, any state. And if you know that I screwed up(which I'm pretty sure I did) please notify me, I don't want to offend anyone ~<strong>

**Next up:**

** Massachusetts: The Bay State**

_England: How many more states are there!_

_America: 45_

_England: I think I'm going to die_

_Massacusetts: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ENGLAND! AFTER BOSTON HARBOR YOU THINK YOU'RE WELCOME HERE?_

_England: That was a long time ago and I only did it because of the _Boston Tea Party.

_America: England, I think it's time for you to go..._

_Massachusetts: *Grabs the back of England's shirt and tosses him out the window*_

_America: You know it's a thirty story building, right?_

_Massachusetts: (bright) Yup, let's go each lunch~! Don't worry about England, he'll be fine~_

_England: BLLLLOOOOOOODDDYYYY HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL  
><em>


	7. Massachusetts: The Bay State

[AN: I don't know how people got the idea that I was making the state's names out of the 'most common name' in that state(how would I know that!) I actually make the states' real names out of important people in that states' history or important people from that state. EX: Alice Ray _King. Martin Luther **king **_Junior was born in Georgia! So if you do suggest a name for a state, please PLEEASE make it fit the criteria. Thanks.  
>Now and Forever ~Kimchi]<p>

**State name:** Massachusetts  
><strong>Real name: <strong>John Walker Adams**  
>State nickname:<strong> The Bay state  
><strong>Height:<strong> 5"7.5  
><strong>Age:<strong> 18 3/4(appears) 223(real age)  
><strong>Birthday: <strong>July 4**  
>Capital: <strong>Boston**  
>State animal:<strong> Chickadee  
><strong>Fact: <strong>The first World Series, 1903: the Boston "Americans" (became the Red Sox in 1908) vs. the Pittsburg Pirates (Pittsburgh had no "h" between 1890–1911)**  
>Gender: <strong>Male  
><strong>Personality: <strong>Massachusetts is a very upbeat state, slightly resembling Pennsylvania and Delaware personality wise. Oddly, Massachusetts hates talking much because of his clingy 'Boston Accent' (Except for when he's talking to America or Pennsylvania). He holds a small grudge against England because of several things that occurred during the American Revolution (EX: Boston Harbor and Boston Massacre). He's calm most of the times, and likes music(Boston Pops~!), writing, and Baseball(Reeedd Soxxxx) . Massachusetts has the best education system in America, second best in access to capital, and third best in Technology in innovation, granting him #5 in dominant business for all the states.  
><strong>Appearance: <strong>He's taller than his most of his older brothers (same height as America!) and has strong boy strength(Sports =.=). He usually has glasses or headphones clamped over a head of chestnut blond hair. His eyes are a rich hazel color that match his slightly darkened skin.**  
>Bio: <strong>Massachusetts has been at the forefront of American history for well over 250 years. The Pilgrims came ashore in 1620, and Massachusetts became the site of the first Thanksgiving in the fall of 1621. In the 1700's, as the economy of the area benefited from abundant fishing, trading, and shipbuilding, the residents became increasingly rebellious against Britain's persistent taxation. In 1773, history was made when Bostonians had their famous Tea Party, boarding a British tea ship, and tossing the tea into Boston Harbor in protest of unfair taxation. As skirmishes with the British became earnest battles of the Revolution, the spirit of the patriots swept the countryside, and when the British were forced out of Boston in 1776, the Americans knew the tides were turning in their favor.

* * *

><p>Title: Things I never realized.<p>

Heyyyyyy~ America here (yes, you may now bow before the epic hero of the world)!

I was going to eat at MD the other day, but it was CLOSED! I was so fuckin' pissed!

So I went home in despair to eat some sort of sugary cereal.

That was before England crashed though my window.

"What the freak are you doing here England?"

"M-m-m-m-m-massachusetts... threw me..." England managed to mutter.

"Ehh? Massy? But he's really- oh... Massachusetts.. you... I see!" I exclaimed as one and one came together in my brain.

. . .

After England had settled down, he and I had a talk about the state of Massachusetts.

"He's really nice... well, to everyone except you..." I thought more."He used to make pastries for me when he was little, but I haven't had any of his sugar since the 1900s..."

England sighed and brushed off his coat. "There are _several _things I'd like to say, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like anything negative about your states, right?"

I nodded.

England's green gaze turned to outside the (now broken) window.

"I always knew he's be a pain, but after all this time, I've just now realized that a lot of your states deserve a lot more credit than they receive. Massachusetts is a prime example," I could tell that Iggy was thinking back to the past. His holly eyes had turned cold and hallow.

I closed my eyes, slowly letting myself remember how Massachusetts was as a child.

. . .

America was tiered. No. More like dead.

Running a country was hard, he felt like his arm would just fall off from signing so many papers. Luckily, there was a way to smile in the midst of all my chaos. The states, the first thirteen of them.

A typical day would include: Pennsylvania giving Delaware a choking hug, New York poking little Rhode Island, New Jersey, Connecticut, and Georgia fighting over a chance to flick a vegetable over the roof, Virginia and Maryland forcing a cup of tea into New Hampshire, and Massachusetts wondering how in the world the Carolinas looked so alike when they were born ten years apart from each other.

"Ahh, the peaceful sound of home," America mused as a potato flew over his head.

"Ame'ica?"

America turned to face Massachusetts. Did he have something stuck in his mouth?

"Yes Massy?"

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, what is it Massachusetts?"

"I can't say my aaaaahhhhhsss."

"Ahhs? Do you mean ass?"

Massachusetts smacked his hand on his forehead.

America had to take a second to sink in what he had just said.

"Ahh? Ahhhsss? Ahhrrrsss?"

Massachusetts frantically nodded at the third sound.

"Ahhhrrrss... ohhh, 'R's... WAIT - why can't you pronounce your 'R's?"

"I dunno..." Massachusetts rubbed his temples, while moving the black-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. "It's something going on that's going on in Boston."

"Hmmm, could it be that your gaining an accent? You sound a little like New York, but... you hate him don't you?"

Massachusetts sighed and shook his head. Many people seemed to believe that he had a grudge on New York, when really, he had nothing against the other state.

"Oh. Then I'm going to assume you're gaining an accent. Simple as that."

"But No'th and South make fun of me! And New Yo'k isn't bein' vehy nice eithah," the state pouted.

"Hmmm, oh! I have an idea!" America pulled out a writing tablet and handed it to the state. "Here Massachusetts, when you don't feel like speaking in your accent, you can always write it down," America smiled.

Massachusetts took the writing tablet and looked at it.

_Unfortunately for America, Massachusetts took the writing tablet all too seriously. He carried it pretty much everywhere he went and refused to talk for almost a decade, until he cracked under the pressure... _

"You know Massachusetts, you really are stupid, I haven't heard you talk since you first got that dang accent. I wonder how much longer you're going to be a coward with that writing tablet," Georgia muttered at she looked down on the smaller state.

"Don't be so mean Georgia, you know that Massy is sensitive about his Boston accent!" Pennsylvania defended.

Massachusetts wrote: _Don't call me Massy_, but was thoroughly ignored since there was no audio interveneing.

"But he has to speak eventually," Delaware pointed out.

"Yeah, it's not like he can use that writing tablet for the rest of his life," South Carolina added.

"Still, you shouldn't rush him..." Pennsylvania mused.

"Rush him?" New York nearly laughed. "He's been at this for years!" New York continued to speak of every past memory of Massachusetts and his writing tablet (but none of the states really paid any attention to New York, seeing that he could talk a mile a minute).

That is, all except Massachusetts.

He finally snapped.

When New York mentioned his obsession of writing.

"WHATAYOU RETAHDID?" Massachusetts yelled.

All the states fell silent.

Massachusetts' face was flushed red.

With the dawning realization of how idiotic his outburst had been, he turned an ran as fast as his feet could carry him.

Without thought, Pennsylvania ran after him.

_. . ._

"Massachusetts? You okay?" she called out to him. Pennsylvania was out of breath. She had followed the smaller state through many twists and turns, awaiting for him to pause. He had finally stopped at a tree. A Mayflower tree. The state flower of Massachusetts.

"No. Go away."

Pennsylvania refused to lose her little brother like this. She stepped up to the small figure and gave him a hug. She was a good two feet taller than Massachusetts, making it seem more motherly than sisterly.

It broke him down.

Tears flowed down his red cheeks.

The air was only filled with the agonizing sound of the crying Massachusetts.

Pennsylvania gently patted his back.

"P-p-p-pennsylvania?"

"Yes?"

"What's that feeling in you when yoh hea't hu'ts and feels heavy?"

"It's called suffer Massachusetts."

"Wheh did it come fahm? How can I make my hea'rt stop beating?"

Pennsylvania stopped for a brief second, wondering how to answer the other state's question.

"It came from you Massachusetts. When you decided not to speak anymore, you put a little tollbooth of suffrage in your heart. Now it's been almost ten years and the tollbooth has grown to be huge. Only you can stop it. Just put down your pen and talk," Pennsylvania said warmly.

Massachusetts broke into another fit of crying before nodding.

. . .

"Hey Pennsylvaniah!"

Pennsylvania turned to see... wait, was that Massachusetts?

From the ignorant and puny Massachusetts all those years ago, Massachusetts had grown considerably. He was a good five inches over her head. His voice had gotten deeper, more mature in a way. His hazel eyes had become a little dull and now needed slightly thicker frames to keep his eyesight straight.

"Massachusetts?" Pennsylvania's voice was rife with disbelief.

. . .

I gathered up what was left of the sugary cereal and looked back to England.

"Well, he's certainly changed. Number one in education, number two in access to capital, and number three in technology and innovation. Overall, the fifth best state in business," I paused to let myself breathe. "But more than that, he scarred on the inside. All states are. He grudges you for Boston Harbor and the Boston Massacre."

England frowned.

"I know I hurt him, but I just wanted him to be a little less head strong..."

"Yet, the damage has been done. You can't reverse what happened. Now only time will tell how long he will resent you."

America paused.

Because off in the distance, you would hear Massachusetts.

"FUCKYA ENGLAAAAAAAAAANNNNDDDD!"

* * *

><p>Kimchi: Wow, really random chapter about Massachusetts O.o This one really sucks =.= (SOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYY, I think these are getting worse by the update T^T)<br>Sowweee if I offended anyone in this chapter T^T (New York sounds so cruel in this chapter!)  
>The idea to use the Boston Accent was presented to you by Girlygeek43 =w=<p>

Sites: Agh, I can't remember which sites I used because my computer crashed in the middle of the week T^T

**Little request here:**  
><strong>If anyone would be generous, please send me some information about any state, writing the Bios is killing me(plus I think I screwed up on these that I've written so far...)Just sent some info about colonization, any state. And if you know that I screwed up(which I'm pretty sure I did) please notify me, I don't want to offend anyone ~<strong>

**Next up:**

**Maryland: The Free State**

_Maryland: Yayyyyyyy It's my turn!_

_Delaware: Hey, Maryland, is your name Mary?_

_Maryland: No._

_Delaware: Your state's shape is kinda funny... like an 'M'  
><em>

_Maryland: Says the one whose state is shaped like a duck._

_Delaware: ...  
>Shaddup.<br>_


	8. Maryland: The Free State

[AN: Warnings of violence, gangs, yelling, and cursing D: DelawarexMaryland is you squint]**  
><strong>

**State name:** Maryland  
><strong>Real name: <strong>Maria Key**  
>State nickname:<strong> The Free state  
><strong>Height:<strong> 5"4  
><strong>Age:<strong> 17 (Appears) 223 (Real age)  
><strong>Birthday: <strong>April 28**  
>Capital: <strong>Annapolis**  
>State animal:<strong> Baltimore Oriole  
><strong>Fact: <strong>The first umbrella factory in the U.S., 1928, Baltimore**  
>Gender: <strong>Female**  
>Appearance: <strong>Maryland is the same height as Georgia, but seems to look younger. She has pale, rosy skin (Lighter than Pennsylvania), curly light brown hair (Although humidity can make it _more _frizzy than curly) , and hazel eyes that seem closer to a red shade most of the time. **  
>Personality: <strong>Maryland is a will-powered, sisterly figure in the state family. She likes puppies and competing with other states as if her life depends on it. She claims to hate sharing a border with Delaware, but often has to turn to her older brother for help (even though she hates to). Delaware seems to look after his younger sister when she neglects herself. Somehow, she always seems to be prepared for bad weather... Although, like Pennsylvania, making her angry will do you no good, so if you'd like to live to be 100, don't piss her off...**  
>Bio: <strong>In 1632, Sir George Calvert convinced King Charles I to give him land for a colony in the Americas. Sir Calvert ruined his career and protestan England by becoming a Roman Catholic. He was going to build a colony called Maryland but he died. Before he could set it up the colony was supposed to be located along the upper Chesapeake Bay, across from Virginia. In the mid 1700s, England ruled southern colonies. Maryland, North Carolina, South Carolina, Virginia, and Georgia. Lord Baltimore bribed a lot of people. 100 acres of land would go to a settler who brought 5 healthy men. A woman and child would only bring 5 acres. In 1647, the governor was dying and he told Margaret Bret to take over. She did. In 1649, she asked the assembly to pass on the _Act of Toleration_.

* * *

><p>Title: America's new shape... it's all Maryland's fault<p>

"Hey Delaware!"

"What is it Maryland?"

"I just now noticed that your state is shaped like a duck!" Maryland pointed a finger to Delaware's face as if she were accusing him of a crime.

Delaware looked up from the papers he was recently sorting. "What? No it doesn't..."

"I knew you'd deny it! So I brought a map to prove it!" Seemingly out of nowhere, she pulled out a large map of Delaware and taped it to a blackboard.

Delaware's face took on a look of concern.

"H-h-h-h-hey..."

"Yeah?" Maryland had a smug look on her face.

"I-i-i-isn't that photo-shopped a little too much?" Delaware asked.

The tip of Delaware had been bent to an angle that would have usually collided with New Jersey, but seemed perfectly natural. The lower part of Delaware had been rounded and shaped to appear like a duck's body. And where there should have been just clear ocean, two thin peninsulas jutted out of the lower part of Delaware, making the duck's feet.

"Nope! This is 100% natural!" Maryland exclaimed triumphantly.

"R-r-r-right... So you don't mind if I show this to the other states, right?" Delaware asked.

"No problem!"

. . .

"Well..." California mused.

"It's certainly interesting..." Florida murmured.

"The coloring is very... unique..." Colorado muttered.

"It's the most outrageous thing I've ever seen," Nevada chided straightforwardly.

In front of the Southern states, a large smartboard had been lit up with a picture of what seemed to be... the thirteen original colonies... shaped like assorted items. Delaware like a blue duck, Pennsylvania a red brick, New Jersey a camo scarf, and so on.

"Ya know, I wonder how America would be shaped if all the states were... edited geographically..." Louisiana thought aloud.

"I wanna be shaped like cheese!" Wisconsin piped.

"Palm branches for me~" Hawaii followed along

"Wait- guys, you do realize that even if we try, the geography of America won't change, right?" Iowa called over.

There was a long silence.

"Well, if we do, I'd offer to have China mosaic it for us," Ohio said cheerfully.

"Then let's do it!" Texas punched a fist up in the air.

. . .

_However..._

**In the end...**

It came out really weird...

"We complied with everyone's requests, but now... America looks more like a tattered country..." Maryland muttered. After collecting all of the requests, Maryland had hopped to the challenge to remake all the states. Still, lots of the states' requests had been.. over the top odd. Even with photoshop, Maryland found it impossibly hard to fit all the states together, thus America became a country with many, many holes. Maryland scraped the shapes together again and tried to fit them. Several paper cuts marked her fingers.

"Man...New York doesn't fit anywhere..." she muttered. New York had requested to appear as a very detailed statue of Liberty and to have Long Island the shape of a guitar, which made his state a particularly hard state to place anywhere.

Maryland bent over to pick of Illinois to see if he fit anywhere, but quickly dropped the piece of paper when it cut into her palm.

Bright red blood oozed out almost lazily. Maryland clenched her teeth and picked it up again, ignoring the bloody stains that now covered the paper.

"Hey, Maryland, Ohio wants to change his mind. He wants to be a-," Delaware stopped in the doorway. "Shhesh Maryland, really? Can't you have one day where you don't go emo and cut yourself?" Delaware walked over and grabbed Maryland's wrist.

"Hey! Delaware let go! And reminder, I was NEVER emo. I'm making the state cutouts!" Maryland protested.

"Well then, can't you care enough to check if you hands get infected?" Delaware countered as he viewed the several cuts.

"I'll check that later, so _let _go," Maryland continued.

"Up. Now." Delaware pulled Maryland out of her chair and into the restroom. Forcing her hands under the sink, Delaware ran the cold tap water over Maryland's hands.

"Delaware!" Maryland whined.

"Just be quiet," Delaware commanded as he rinsed the cuts with soap and water. Afterward, Delaware patted her hands dry with a clean towel.

"Delaware, can you let go already?" Maryland complained.

"No. Come on, let's put some ointment on this before it starts swelling too much," Delaware dragged/pulled Maryland into the hallway to find the medicine cabinet. After treating the cuts, Delaware carefully covered each cut with a band-aid. "You need to be more careful and take care of yourself. "

"Geez, you sound like an old man when you say that," Maryland scoffed.

"Well I am older than you."

"By just one year!" Maryland countered. After Delaware had finished placing the last band-aid on Maryland's hands, Maryland shot up and made a bee-line back to her own room, before Delaware grabbed her wrist again.

"Peter McKean, let go _**now**_," Maryland huffed.

"Don't use my name," Delaware winced. "You need to take better care of yourself. I'm serious, you can't expect me to be there every time you get hurt."

"I don't need your help!" Maryland burst out. "I never did and I never will! You were just always there!"

"Right, so the next time you cut yourself, make your brain function like a normal person's would and actually treat it!" Delaware's face was flushed from yelling.

"Fine then, I don't need you! I wish I never shared a border with you! I wish we were never related!" Maryland screamed.

Delaware forcefully shoved her wrist away and turned to leave.

Maryland was on the brink of tears. After all these years, she finally told Delaware how much she hated him. How much she loathed him. How much malice her heart resided towards him. So why did she feel so guilty?

. . .

"Got to keep... running," Maryland mused. Her thighs burned from sprinting, but she couldn't stop. Otherwise she'd be caught. Voices echoed loudly in the alleyways. How had she gotten herself caught in the midst of all this? How had the attempt to stop conflict, flared more violence? Maryland didn't know, all she knew was the fact that she had to keep running. But how long could she run?

"She's over here!" A voice yelled above the others. The sound of trampling feet made Maryland run faster, pushing every pure ounce of energy left in her worn out body. But she couldn't hold it. Her energy was failing her. Before she knew it, she had collapsed. The world seemed too noisy...

Just to loud...

And her eyelids.. were too heavy..

to keep open...

"Maryland!"

Delaware?

. . .

"M...ln...mar..y..and... Mary...Maryland!"

Maryland's eyes shot open to see Delaware's face.

Delaware let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I thought you were dead..."

"Shut up," Maryland muttered. Her eyes traveled the extent of Delaware's face before pausing to see red blood trickling in Delaware's hair."Oh my gosh." Maryland sat up and grabbed a fistful of Delaware's hair. "What the _hell _did you do?"

"Oww, don't have to be so harsh when I just saved you life," Delaware chuckled.

"You...oh..." Maryland's eyes scanned over the rest of Delaware, only now noticing... that she was taller than him now.

"I thought you were taller..." Maryland muttered before bursting out laughing. "Wow, I seriously used to think you were the tall one... but now I guess I'm taller!"

"Be quiet," Delaware said before wincing in pain.

Maryland stopped and looked at Delaware with serious eyes.

Bruises covered his fair skin, cuts flowed out crimson liquid, and Delaware's expression was twisted in pain.

"D-d-d-d-delaware?" Maryland's voice was covered with fear.

"Yeah?"

Maryland grabbed Delaware's wrists. "Don't be such and _idiot! _You could have been killed you, you... just don't EVER do that again! You used to worry about me when I got hurt, but you can't really say anything!"

"Heh, idiot. You could have died too."

"We are NOT talking about that..."

"Right? Maryland 'M's"

"Delaware ducks."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Penny's gonna kill me for this," Delaware broke the string of silence.

"Georgia too."

"Yeah."

"Don't get hurt like this again. Just don't."

"Oh, so are you getting soft now?"

"Shut up."

_I'm not getting soft... I'm just afraid that you'll disappear when I'm not looking... and I'm afraid you won't reappear ever again._

_Despite the small land size of Maryland, there are many growing problems. One very important one is violence. The state of Maryland is number ten in the listing of the ten most violent states. Generally the southern states were known to be more violent, however, this northern state had made it known that conflict is possible everywhere..._

* * *

><p>Kimchi: Awww Delaware's so much more colorful in this story! Such a good big brother! (I wish my sister were more sisterly...) Sorry, but I've been gouging myself in waaaaayyy too much Korean Dramas this week, therefore I <strong>MUST <strong>write some sort of drama/action scene~! But this one is kinda short...  
>Delaware: I'm so weird in this one...<br>Kimchi: Shut up, I made you to be a weird OC

Sites: http:/ / www. netstate. com /states/intro /md__  
><em>http :/ / www. harlingen. isd. tenet. edu _  
><em>

**Little request here:**  
><strong>If anyone would be generous, please send me some information about any state, writing the Bios is killing me(plus I think I screwed up on these that I've written so far...)Just sent some info about colonization, any state. And if you know that I screwed up(which I'm pretty sure I did) please notify me, I don't want to offend anyone ~<strong>

**Next up:**

**South Carolina: The Palmetto State **

_North Carolina: Hey South?_

_South Carolina: Yeah?_

_North Carolina: How come we're twins, yet you're the eighth state, while I'm number 12?_

_South Carolina: I told you so. You wanted to 'take you time' and read the constitution five times before finally agreeing!_

_North Carolina: Oh._

(North and South Carolina are gonna be in a two-part chapter. South is gonna be first, then North later down the road...)_  
><em>


	9. South Carolina: The Palmetto State

[AN: WARNING - mentions of poisoning and violence]**  
><strong>

**State name:** South Carolina  
><strong>Real name: <strong>Ashley Olivia Cooper**  
>State nickname:<strong> The Palmetto state  
><strong>Height:<strong> 5"5  
><strong>Age:<strong> 18( Appears) 223(real age)  
><strong>Birthday: <strong>May 23**  
>Capital: <strong>Columbia**  
>State animal:<strong> White-tailed deer  
><strong>Fact: <strong>The first tea farm in the U.S., created in 1890 near Summerville**  
>Gender: <strong>Female**  
>Appearance: <strong>The Carolina twins both share a similar appearance. South Carolina has wavy mustard-brown hair (back length) and oddly frightening coal-black eyes. Her skin is a healthy apricot color, but can seem lighter at sometimes.**  
>Personality: <strong>South Carolina is a mostly pleasant figure in the state family. She can occasionally be seen arguing with New Jersey or Massachusetts. South Carolina is acquainted with Georgia and Maryland. She's fierce when it comes to protecting her younger brother (North Carolina), but can loosen up and be easy-going too. **  
>Bio:<strong> It was the shores of South Carolina that Ribault, under the direction of the great Coligny, had attempted to settle with a colony of Frenchmen, but failed, and now, after a hundred years had passed, it was left for the English to lay the permanent foundations for a commonwealth. The first English settlement was made in 1670, when William Sayle sailed up the Ashley River with three shiploads of English emigrants from the Barbados, and they pitched their tents on its banks and built a town, which has since wholly disappeared. In 1671, Sir John Yeamans, whom we have met in North Carolina, joined the colony, bringing with him about two hundred African slaves, and ere this year had closed two ships bearing Dutch emigrants arrived from New York. Ten years after the first settlers arrived, a more favorable site for the chief town being desired, a point between the Cooper and Ashley riverts was chose, and here Charleston was founded in 1680.

* * *

><p>Title: Promises Part 1<p>

South Carolina impatiently drummed her fingers on the side of her backpack. Her black eyes fidgeted between everything. She hated feeling this nervous, but she couldn't help it. Besides, who wouldn't feel nervous on the first day of summer camp?

. . .

_"I don't want to go," South Carolina stated firmly. _

_"Please? With all the new states coming in, we need to find a way to expand the state house, but we need more time. All I'm asking, is that you and North Carolina go to summer camp for two months, then everything will come back to normal," America pleaded. _

_"No. We don't want to go," South Carolina stated again, now speaking on behalf of both Carolinas._

_"Gee, nice to know you've gotten a lot more rebellious over the years... especially after the civil war," America ran his hand through his blond hair._

_The state cringed from the thought of the civil war. South Carolina absolutely HATED it when someone mentioned it. She didn't like to remember when she became a broken remain of war._

_"Please?" America continued to plead. _

_"What's in it for me?" South Carolina crossed her arms on top of her chest._

_"If you can survive three weeks of summer camp, I'll let you go to the Chamber," South Carolina's eyes shot up when America said 'Chamber'._

_"For how long?"_

_"Three days."_

_"What about North?"_

_"There are some things there that he shouldn't know... but I suppose he can go too."_

_South Carolina shifted a little, weighing out her options. Finally, she decided. _

_"Fine."_

_America sighed and allowed a large grin to rest on his face. _

_"Great, go tell your brother then, you leave in four days."_

_South Carolina stood up and walked uncomfortably to the door. _

_"Oh- and South?"_

_South Carolina froze, her hand resting on the doorknob._

_"Can you please take care of your brother? Promise me you will?"_

_"Yes."_

_. . ._

Now here she was, sitting on a bus with North Carolina droning about something next to her. Why did she ever agree to this? Did she really want to go to the chamber? _Yes. _She did.

"And then Delaware said-"

"Will you _shut up?_ We're not supposed to be talking at all."

"Fine_," _North Carolina pouted.

South Carolina sighed and gathered her thoughts again. How in the world would she survive three weeks of this madness?

. . .

"Crap, Dad made a mistake. This is a mistake," South Carolina muttered as she and North stepped off the bus.

"What?" North Carolina asked innocently.

"This is a boys' summer camp."

. . .

***~Week 1~***

"You know you're really short," one of the boys snickered.

"Both of you, really," another added.

"And you look really puny," a third grinned.

"Shut up," South Carolina stood in front of North Carolina, as if defending him.

"And you have a bad mouth too huh?" the first slid off of his bunk and strolled over to the Carolinas.

"I bet it'll take two days to get you to be quiet," the second backed up the first.

"I say one day," the third bet.

"What about right now?" the first smiled eerily as he cracked his knuckles. One of the boys were taller than both Carolinas put together. No one else was around at the moment, which left the two at the mercy of the three.

South Carolina clenched her teeth together. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Luckily, she was prepared.

In a swift movement, South Carolina had tightened her fist and charged it right at the first boy's jaw.

The boy jerked back, blacking out before even hitting the floor. The second and third exchanged worried glances at each other and the unconscious boy on the floor.

"Don't mess with us, pretend we're not even here, or else," South Carolina gave a threatening look at the remaining, before stalking away, North Carolina following behind.

_According to my resources, South Carolina is the ninth most violent state in the US. With a total cost of crime at 1,901$ per person. Luckily, since 1991, South Carolina has become 16.7% safer :)_

. . .

***~Week 2~***

"North! What happened?" South Carolina yelled when North Carolina entered the cabin.

Colorful bruises covered his arms, along with various bleeding scratches. Tears were sliding down the smaller state's face.

"The _-hic- _older boys _-hic hic hic- _beat me up _-hic- _after the canoe racing. They _-hic- _were mad because _-hic hic- _I won," North Carolina tried to wipe away the tears, but they just continued to flow freely.

South Carolina wrapped her brother in a tight embrace, allowing his salty tears to stain the fabric of her shirt. She attempted to soothe the pain, running her slender fingers though his mustard-brown hair and patting his back, but no amount of comfort could cleanse the state from it's agony. South Carolina felt a flare of anger sprout in her - to the other boys and to herself. How dare they mistreat her younger brother? And why hadn't she been there to protect him? She didn't have the answers, but felt that she needed to pay closer attention to the younger state. South Carolina was scared that North may just disappear one day... and never come back.

"North, I promise that this will never happen again."

. . .

***~Week 3~***

"South, what does it mean to promise someone something?" North Carolina suddenly asked one day while the twins were climbing up a rock climb.

"It means to... well, it's like... It's like a declaration or assurance about a certain issue," South Carolina answered.

North Carolina took on a pondering expression, as if in deep thought.

"What do you become... if you break a promise?"

"You... I guess you become a liar," South Carolina answered with great difficulty.

"What's a liar?"

South Carolina gathered her thoughts before answering.

"A liar is someone who is untrue to their word. Only a very bad person can be a liar, a very, very bad person. In fact, I assume instead of being a person, they'd be a little closer to being a monster..." South Carolina trailed off when she saw North Carolina's terrified expression.

"Wait- why are you asking?"

"Ah~! No reason," North Carolina instantly smiled and continued to climb.

. . .

***~End of Week 3~***

"Yes, I am finally outta here!" South Carolina made a beeline towards the bus the second it appeared.

She was finally getting out, becoming free, and receiving the chance to go to the chamber, could this day get any better?

. . .

"AMERICA! I'm home~!" South Carolina shouted as she entered the newly shaped state building.

America popped out from behind a corner and grinned.

"South Carolina! You're back already? Wow, three weeks go by pretty fast huh?"

"Yup, now it's time for you to stay true to your promise!"

"Wait, you first, where's North?"

South Carolina's face hardened.

"What?"

"Where's North Carolina? You promised to take care of him."

South Carolina's face fell.

Wasn't North on the bus?

No.

**He was still at that devil camp.**

But...

_Why?_

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

><p>Kimchi: I think I'm going insane, where's North? (Kyaaaaaa~!) Short chapter...(did I rush it?) I made it so that South Carolina is the older one in this fanfic :3<br>North Carolina: Aw, why can't I be older?  
>South Carolina:... I think it's better that she made me older<br>Kimchi: O.o

sites: http: / / en. wikipedia. org/ wiki /Province_of_Carolina  
>http:  / www. usgennet .org /usa/topic/ colonial/book/chap4_ 4 .html

**Little request here:**  
><strong>If anyone would be generous, please send me some information about any state, writing the Bios is killing me(plus I think I screwed up on these that I've written so far...)Just sent some info about colonization, any state. And if you know that I screwed up(which I'm pretty sure I did) please notify me, I don't want to offend anyone ~<strong>

**Next up:**

**New Hampshire: The Granite state**

_New Hampshire: Wow, this is going by fast_

_Russia: Yes, if it continues at this speed, comrade Alaska will not have to wait long da~?_

_New Hampshire: Uhhh, I guess? o.o_

_Russia: *Continues to stand there*_

_New Hampshire: *Scribbles SOS on posterboard*  
><em>


	10. New Hampshire: THe Granite State

[Warning: States meeting, Nebraska and Maine with potty mouths, and states arguing for no reason :]**  
><strong>

**State name:** New Hampshire  
><strong>Real name: <strong>Richard J. Pierce **  
>State nickname:<strong> The Granite State  
><strong>Height:<strong> 5"2  
><strong>Age:<strong> 16(appears) 223(real age)  
><strong>Birthday: <strong>June 21**  
>Capital: <strong>Concord**  
>State animal:<strong> Purple Finch  
><strong>Fact: <strong>Artificial rain, first used near Concord in 1947 to fight a forest fire**  
>Gender: <strong>Male**  
>Appearance: <strong>In height, New Hampshire is the same height of Pennsylvania, however, he has very dissimilar attributes. His hair is always in the same curly curl after curl piled on top of his head. New Hampshire's eye color is a deep emerald green (and looks shiny in sunlight~). Over it all, he has slightly tanned skin. He also seems to always have a set of fingerless gloves to represent Manchester, New Hampshire (his largest city).**  
>Personality: <strong>New Hampshire is a rather timid character (with an obsession of being punctual). He likes to stay quiet and peaceful most of the time. Although his personality goes haywire when Maine's around...He has problems getting along with New York and Maryland from time to time and gets along well with Vermont, Maine, and (Uncle) Canada. **  
>Bio:<strong> The region was first explored by Martin Pring (1603) and Samuel de Champlain (1605). In 1620 the Council for New England, formerly the Plymouth Company, received a royal grant of land between lat. 40°N and 48°N. One of the Council's leaders, Sir Ferdinando Gorges, formed a partnership with Capt. John Mason and in 1622 obtained rights between the Merrimack and Kennebec rivers, then called the province of Maine. By a division Mason took (1629) the area between the Piscataqua and the Merrimack, naming it New Hampshire. Portsmouth was founded by farmers and fishermen in 1630. Through claims based on a misinterpretation of its charter, Massachusetts annexed S New Hampshire between 1641 and 1643. Although New Hampshire was proclaimed a royal colony in 1679, Massachusetts continued to press land claims until the two colonies finally agreed on the eastern and southern boundaries (1739–41). Although they were technically independent of each other, the crown habitually appointed a single man to govern both colonies until 1741, when Benning Wentworth was made the first governor of New Hampshire alone.

* * *

><p>Title: The Switzerland of America, a pissed Maine,... and a missing Virginia<p>

"Maine, stop pushing!" New Hampshire called.

"I'm not pushing!" Maine replied with some effort.

"Chill it you guys! We're not down here to argue!" Vermont yelled over them.

"This makes no sense, why are we down here anyways?" New Hampshire whined.

"Because Maine has something to ask you and I'm here to make sure that you don't beat him up," Vermont answered.

New Hampshire sighed. What was this all about? He had just been spending a typical morning sorting paperwork before Maine charged into his office with Vermont behind him. And before he knew it, he was dragged down into Virginia's cellar. _Honestly, can't a state get any peace? I mean, I saw these two last night..._

. . .

"You'd better not forget the meeting like last time, Washington thought you'd been run over by France!" New Hampshire scolded.

"Aww, come on, so what if I forgot the meeting and decided to go out to play?" Maine asked.

"The point is, we were really worried about you... well mostly New Hampshire, but-" Vermont was cut off.

"What do you mean? You were freaking out too!" New Hampshire countered.

Vermont frowned, and an odd expression filled her face. "You were threatening to '_Slap New York in the twin towers_'."

A bright red blush covered New Hampshire's face. "I was just worried."

"I don't think I've ever seen you act that way New Hampshire."

"Hmm, were you really that worried?" Maine asked.

Very hesitantly, New Hampshire nodded.

. . .

New Hampshire crossed his arms over his chest. "So what is it?"

"Hmmm... looks like Florida was right..." Maine mumbled softly.

"What?"

"Is it true that your other nickname is the Switzerland of America?"

New Hampshire broke out laughing.

"What's so funny? I really mean it! Is it true or not?" Maine instinctively grabbed the collar of New Hampshire's shirt.

"Maine! Calm down!" Vermont separated the two.

As New Hampshire stopped laughing, he slowly began to talk.

"I-i-i-i-it's true, that is one of my nicknames, but it's not because of personality or anything... it's because I have white mountains, similar to those in Switzerland," New Hampshire explained. "It's nothing serious, were you worried that I had some weird alter-ego that acted like Switzerland?" New Hampshire asked.

"Uhhh... no?" Maine replied.

"Anyways, if that was all you wanted to talk about, I need to get back to my office, and out of Virginia's cellar, seriously, it's creepy in here..." it was true, the walls were made of stone that could have been hundreds of years old. If the three states had peered even closer, they could see a greenish tint in the walls.

"Agreed, lets get out."

. . .

The afternoon later, New Hampshire went to the meeting, always being punctual, he came first. He was followed by Nebraska, Washington, New York, and Alabama. Around the time Alaska came in, Vermont slid into the seat next to him. Around the time the meeting was supposed to begin, Maine rushed in and slid into the seat on New Hampshire's other side.

"You're lucky that I saved you a seat," New Hampshire mumbled. "You were almost late!"

"Sorry, I know, and thanks," Maine muttered back.

New Hampshire sighed, was Maine ever going to learn?

"Okay let's start, role call!" it was Pennsylvania's turn to run the meeting (the states took turns so that they wouldn't argue).

"Alabama?"

"Heeeeerrrrreeee."

"Alaska?"

"H-h-here..."

"Arizona?"

"Pickle."

"Arkansas?"

"Jar."

New Hampshire waited patiently for his turn. Each state seemed to have their own way of answering to the role call. It could be just 'here' with their own way of stretching it, something about their state, or just something they had encountered during the day. Which was probably why New Hampshire answered:

"Maine."

"New Jerse- wait what?" Pennsylvania paused to stare at New Hampshire. So did all the other states.

"What?"

"You said 'Maine'... what did you two do today?" New York squinted his eyes at New Hampshire accusingly.

"Probably got a room," Nebraska snickered while picking at his nails, not even caring to look up.

New Hampshire felt a dull pain flare in his stomach. He was very used to being insulted by Nebraska, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Nevada chirped along.

"Hey, nothing happened," Maine joined in.

"Uh-huh," Nebraska's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You have anything to say?" Maine stood up, knocking his chair over.

"Yeah, get a room that won't leak, your voice irritates me."

In an instant, Maine had leaped across the table (Whoa~) and clutched Nebraska's collar.

"Say that to my face, bastard," Maine hissed out every word.

"Fine, I hate listening to your voice, got it?"

Maine pulled Nebraska up forcefully before using his other hand to clutch Nebraska's creme brown hair.

"Hey!" Nebraska flinched when Maine began to pull.

Using his right hand, he flung a hand at at Maine, before it met Indiana's hand.

"You guys! Stop it!" Indiana yelled.

More states quickly joined to separate the two.

"What the fuck Maine!" Nebraska yelled.

"Go to hell Nebraska." Maine answered.

"I think we need a break now," Pennsylvania declared.

. . .

"What in the world were you thinking?" New Hampshire nearly yelled as he dragged Maine outside to the rose garden (Roses are the official flower of America~).

"I was thinking about you New Hampshire, you know you hate it when Nebraska insults us," Maine protested.

"But that's not the point!" New Hampshire yelled as loudly as he could. "You always jump up to start a fight without a single thought about what you want to do! You're always late and act like a kid! When are you going to grow up and use that brain of yours? Seriously, I can't constantly be babysitting you because I'm scared that you'll hurt yourself! Stop thinking about your thoughts and think about what I want!" As New Hampshire finished, he realized the large crowd of states that had over heard. Apparently they had decided to open the window in the meeting hall.

His face was flushed red and he suddenly didn't care anymore.

He didn't care about the meeting.

He just wanted to go home and die.

Rapidly, he spun around and prepared to leave before a hand clamped over his shoulder and spun him around.

It was Maine's face.

The way he never wanted to see him.

Hurt.

Before New Hampshire could apologize, he was wrapped in a firm grasp. Something wet his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to see you hurt either," Maine's voice was nothing more than a small rasp in his ear.

Slowly closing his eyes, New Hampshire wraped his arms around the sobbing Maine and gave him a soothing pat on the back like a mother would do to a crying child.

"It's okay."

. . .

When they returned to the meeting, everyone settled down.

"Okay, everyone's here except for... Virgina," Pennsylvania continued.

Every nodded and murmured. This was usual for Virginia, considering that she had quite a few complications. New Jersey shifted a little.

"Let's continue, we have the status of the 2011 state records from CNBC," Everyone was instantly awake and ready. Everyone wanted to know the top states.

Largest Workforce - Arizona. Infrastructure and Transportation - Texas. Technology and Innovation - California. Quality of life - Hawaii..." Pennsylvania continued, each category and top ten for that category appearing on the smartboard appearing as she spoke.

To his surprise, he got 2nd place when it came to quality of life.

"Great job New Hampshire!," Vermont gave him a pat on the back.

"You too, it's not easy to get third in quality of life and tie for 4th in Education," New Hampshire replied.

"You two did great, I didn't get on the top 5 for anything!" Maine joined.

"Not for the overall winner!" Pennsylvania had to yell to have her voice heard over all the ruckus.

The overall starting from the bottom began at 50. Rhode Island.

The small state sulked at the news. A few states around him tried to comfort him.

Alaska was finally out of last place and into 49.

The rankings went on slowly, giving each state a tense moment, wondering if their name would be next.

To New Hampshire's pleasant surprise, he went up two spots from 19 to 17.

Vermont had slipped from 37 to 44.

Maine had fallen 39 to 40.

"Awww, well, no one can actually blame anyone else, since budget cuts have us counting every last penny," Vermont shrugged.

"Yeah, New Hampshire, how did you go up 2 spaces?"

"I don't know," New Hampshire just smiled. Going up 2 spaces was ALOT. Especially if he had been in 21st place in 2009. If he continued to slowly inch up, he might just make 1st place one day.

"Top 10!" Pennsylvania called out.

"10. Nebraska! 9. Iowa! 8. Utah! 7. Minnesota! 6. Massachusetts! 5. Colorado! 4. Georgia!"

"Top 3!"

"Third place goes to North Carolina!"

North Carolina received pats on the back and a large hug from South Carolina.

"Second place goes to Texas!"

Texas let out a large WHOOP! Sure it wasn't his 1st place like last year, but it was rewarding, considering the major budget cuts he had taken. Many other states congratulated him as well.

"And First goes to... VIRGINIA!"

Silence.

"She's not here," New Hampshire reminded.

. . .

_After the meeting..._

"It was a bummer that Virginia wasn't here. But then again, fist place is so obvious since it's always Texas and Virginia fighting over it," Maine said as the three exited the building.

"Yeah," Vermont followed.

"Ah- wait can we stop by Virginia's house?" New Hampshire asked.

"Why?" Maine asked suspiciously.

"I left half of Manchester there!"

. . .

"Where are they?" New Hampshire asked as he rummaged around the living room.

"Maybe they're in the cellar?" Vermont asked.

All three of them froze. The cellar... was very freaky.

Still, New Hampshire NEEDED Manchester, so they decided to check.

"Uhhh, guys, I don't like this..." Vermont shivered and clung to New Hampshire's arm.

The walls that had been softly glowing greenish were now dancing with green-blue lights like an aurora borealis.

"Let's just find Manchester and get outta here!" Maine muttered.

"Wait, what's that?" New Hampshire pointed to a tunnel that hadn't been there that morning.

"It's a.. tunnel, it wasn't there this morning..." Vermont held onto New Hampshire tighter, firmly cutting off the blood flow in his left arm.

"Wait, Manchester's in there," New Hampshire slowly pried Vermont off and started his way to the tunnel.

Maine reached out and clutched his hand. "Let me go first, I'm tougher than you are.

New Hampshire shook his head no. "Manchester's my city, besides, I can handle myself _crybaby_."

Maine was a little shocked, not because of New Hampshire's words, but because he was acting so calm. It wasn't like him.

New Hampshire gave Maine's hand a little squeeze before making his way to the tunnel.

"G-g-good luck," Vermont called out softly as his silhouette disappeared.

. . .

_20 minutes later _

"This isn't good, he hasn't come back yet," Maine fretted.

"I know, but we have to trust that he's just having a hard time looking for Manchester," Vermont pleaded.

"I know, but what if he's hurt?" Maine clutched his head in his hands.

Silence.

"You like him don't you?"

"..."

"With all my hear-"

A loud scream sounded from the tunnel.

New Hampshire's scream.

The duo bolted up and raced into the tunnel.

"Shit," Main muttered."NEW HAMPSHIRE?"

The scream just got louder.

And Maine couldn't help but feel like he had failed.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN DUN~! Cliffhanger! (this fanfic is going to be completed in Virginia's chapter~!)<br>GAAAAAHHHHH I live! (rises from the floor zombie style) Ahahah, just kidding, my computer crashed during the middle of the summer (DDDDDDDDDD:), but I got a new Ipod touch! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Most of you here are probably gone by now though (*Chirping crickets*) Awww...  
>Anyways, if anyone cared to check my profile during the time I was gone, I put previews of ideas I was thinking of while I was gone (I couldn't update then because it was almost time to go)<br>I have a lot of updating to do, so look forward to several more fanfics about my OC states~!

Sites: http :/ / www. cnbc. com /id/ 41666602/ - This is where I got the state rankings.

**I'm still requesting info, since I haven't got enough to write all 50 yet :)**

**Next up: **

**Virginia: The Old Dominion**

_Kimchi: In this chapter, you can see New Jersey and Virginia using Magic~_

_America: ENNNNGLLLAAANNND! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING THEM?_

_England: Just a trick or two_

_Virginia: Yeah right, since when has 200 pages of memorizing spells been 'a trick or two'?_

_New Jersey: Well, we didn't actually finish..._

_Virgina: You did._

_New Jersey: Love you sis_

_Virginia: Hate you back._**  
><strong>


	11. Virginia: The Old Dominion

[AN: ehehehe, sorry for last chapter's fail (especially the cheesiness :) ^^' I'm still trying to pour in all of my hand-written stuff into here, so I just slapped the last chapter together, I hope this one is more organized (most likely not) but I'm still cleaning up a month's absence. Thank you to the 448 people who are still following my crappy work and also thank you for all the reviews, faves, and alerts. Ya' know I love you guys :) ]**  
><strong>

**State name:** Virginia  
><strong>Real name: <strong>Cyrus E. Washington**  
>State nickname:<strong> The Old Dominion  
><strong>Height:<strong> 5"1  
><strong>Age:<strong> 19  
><strong>Birthday: <strong>June 25**  
>Capital: <strong>Richmond**  
>State animal:<strong> Cardinal  
><strong>Fact: <strong>The only full-length statue of George Washington, placed in capitol in 1796**  
>Gender: <strong>Female**  
>Appearance: <strong>A slightly short, slim figure. Virginia has emerald green eyes like England. Her hair is more of a dusty blond (like America), pulled back in a single ponytail. Her skin is peach-colored with a few freckles along her temples. **  
>Personality: <strong>Virginia is a calm, mature person, with a competitive nature. She often argues about the title of the first state, since technically, her land was first settled on. Virginia has fights with Texas for the title of number one state, and New Jersey (for England's best student). Her headstrong nature can never get along with Nebraska or Nevada, but she can settle down when having a talk with Washington or Arizona. **  
>Bio:<strong>The name "Virginia" is the oldest designation for English claims in North America. In 1584 Sir Walter Raleigh sent Philip Amadas and Arthur Barlowe to explore what is now the North Carolina coast, and they returned with word of a regional king named _Wingina_, who ruled a land supposedly called_ Wingandacoa_. The latter word may have inspired the Queen to name the colony "Virginia", noting her status as the "Virgin Queen." Initially, the term "Virginia" was applied to the entire eastern coast of North America from the 34 Paralelle (near Cape Fear) north to the 48 Paralelle, including the shorelines of Acadia and a large portion of inland Canada. Although Spain, France, Sweden, and the Netherlands all had competing claims to the region, none of these prevented the English from becoming the first European power to colonize successfully the Mid-Atlantic coastline. Earlier attempts had been made by the Spanish in what is now Georgia, South Carolina and Virginia ; and by French in South Carolina.

* * *

><p>Title: What have you been teaching Iggy?<p>

New Hampshire slowly walked in the tunnel. The walls seemed wet, however, when he touched them, they were bone dry. This was weird. The cavern from before had been lit by the dancing colors on the walls, but now everything was dark, and with every step he took, the closer he got to the blinding white light ahead. New Hampshire, normally would have been scared. He would have chickened out and let Maine go, but it didn't seem like his choice. He was somehow drawn to the tavern.

Sighing, he continued to walk forward, slowly faster and faster.

Although he didn't expect Virginia at the end.

At least, not dressed like _that. _

Virginia sat casually on the top of a large pillar of black onyx, dressed in a flowing black robe, a hood covered most of her face, but New Hampshire recognized those bright emeralds that glowed eerily like a cat's eyes. But those green orbs weren't pointed at him, the were looking down onto a huge leather-bound book that rested in Virginia's hands.

"Virgini-" New Hampshire began to speak, but was interrupted.

"What?"

New Hampshire figured that he could reply three ways: A) "What the heck are you doing?" B) "Have you seen Manchester?" or C) "Flying taco". He decided to go with B.

"Have you seen Manchester?"

Virginia glanced up, her green eyes boring holes into New Hampshire's a second, she had jumped down (Whoa~ Ten-foot pillar here). Stalking silently, Virginia walked until she was five feet in front of New Hampshire.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?"

"Huh?" New Hampshire was confused.

Virginia slowly tilted her head to the left. Pulling up her long, silky white fingers, she clutched the hood and pulled it back.

New Hampshire fell back.

"New Jersey?"

"Uh, yeah?" In front of New Hampshire stood New Jersey. His curly hair was piled on top his his hair, his skin glowing white, and his eyes, an emerald green.

"Why... why.." New Hampshire had a handful of questions to ask. Why was he dressed that way? Why was he glowing (was he a vampire?)? Why were his eyes green? Why was he in Virginia's basement? Why did Virginia's basement look this way? WHY WAS ALL THIS HAPPENING?

New Jersey sighed. "I'm dressed this way for my lessons, no I'm not a vampire, my eyes are green because of Virginia, I'm here to meet England and Virginia, This isn't Virginia's basement, and it's real because you're here."

New Hampshire opened his mouth and closed it again. Could New Jersey read his thoughts?

"Yes."

Out of nowhere, what seemed like a bolt of lightning arced towards New Hampshire who was sitting on the floor.

"Shit." New Jersey muttered before leaping in front of New Hampshire.

New Hampshire screwed his eyes shut and screamed.

. . .

"Oww. Oww. Oww," New Jersey muttered as England applied ointment to all of New Jersey's several burns.

"So let me get this straight, ever since 1800, England has been teaching you and New Jersey magic? Does it even exist?" Maine's voice was heavy with confusion.

"Yes, for the final time, YES!" Virginia yelled as she stood up and slammed her palms on the table.

"Owww!" New Jersey yelled and clutched his cheek as if he had a bad toothache.

"Stay still you twat!" England exclaimed as he pried New Jersey's hand away from his face.

"**_ddistaw hon chraith_! [1]**" New Jersey shouted. There was a large flash of greenish/white light and a single note of perfect music [2].

When the light faded, New Jersey's scars and burns were all healed.

England resumed to smacking him on the head.

"Are you trying to kill yourself? Seriously, I don't know how much energy is left in that magic contract you made 200 years ago..." England sighed and knitted his (bushy~!) eyebrows.

"It's okay, I renewed it," New Jersey looked away from England and sat down.

"You can't tell any of the other states, or America," Virginia threw a sharp glance at Maine, Vermont, and New Hampshire.

"We won't tell," Vermont confirmed.

"Maybe..." Maine muttered.

"We WON'T," Vermont said more firmly.

"Fine, but why would you want to hide this?" Maine asked almost accusingly.

Virginia looked as if she had been smacked in the face.

"Virginia, New Jersey, go back to practicing, I'll handle this," England commanded.

The two robed states stood up and left silently, throwing their hoods over their heads and disappearing into dark mist.

The other three states just stared in awe.

. . .

"Shit," Maine muttered. "NEW HAMPSHIRE?"

Vermont and Maine pounded the floor as they ran, exhausting every cell their bodies.

A light appeared. A blinding light. One that wrought tears to their eyes, but they didn't stop.

"New Hampshire?" Vermont yelled. Maine thought he heard fear in Vermont's voice.

"G-g-g-guys?" New Hampshire's soft voice leaked out from the light.

When they reached inside, they were met with a large opening, filled with various pillars made of onyx.

New Hampshire was sitting on the floor, a black-robed figure standing in front of him. Two more black robed figures were standing in the distance.

"What happened?" Maine stormed in and reached over to grab the shoulder of the robed figure in front of New Hampshire. New Hampshire was protesting, telling Maine to quit it, but Maine wouldn't stop. Something just made him angry at the mysterious figure. Still, Maine's expression froze as he spun the person around.

It was New Jersey, with an assortment of scars and burns shrouding his face.

"New-" before Maine could continue, New Jersey's knees buckled, but as Maine stooped down to catch him, all he was met with was air.

Look forward, Maine could see England and Virginia holding the unconscious New Jersey.

. . .

"You see, I had my eyes on those two since the second I stepped foot on America. Both had potential, New Jersey with his good memory, and Virginia with her strong will. But they weren't born magical beings, and because states and nations are immortal to an extent, if I had lapsed magic onto their already lengthened time-line, they would have die," England began.

"How could they die? I mean their states, without political or economical stress, how could they die? We can't die from physical pain," Maine looked confused.

"Yes, but no one was born a nation, state, or territory. They were anointed. Call it fate, or whatever, but you weren't born immortal," England continued. "Like I said, if I had lapsed magic on top, then they would have died. So I made a contract, so they wouldn't be changed into magical beings completely, but they would be attached to a magical being," England explained.

"Wait- does that mean their magic is connected to you?" Vermont asked.

"Yes and no. Virginia is still connected with me, but I feel that New Jersey is connected with a different being now. Remember he said he renewed the contract? However, either way, if they over-use the magic, the magic will influence over their bodies, exchanging them into magical beings, but killing them in the process," England finished.

"Ah, so that's why you were worried about New Jersey using that spell?" New Hampshire perked up.

"Yes, New Jersey's memory is truly amazing. I've only given him weak spells though, because if I had given him tougher stuff to work on, he would be done already. Probably my best work," England muttered the last part.

"Wait, then why aren't you dead?" Maine suddenly asked.

"What?"

"You said if you 'lapsed magic and the lengthened time-line, then it would kill them' what about you? You're all Yoda-magic-y, and a nation," Maine explained.

England sighed. "I was a magic being before I was a nation, so it didn't count, it was just adding magic to my already large supply. Oh- and one more thing, because of the contract, neither of them can fall in love. Of course, this doesn't apply for me," England folded his arms over his chest.

"Why can't they-"

"Love is magic itself, it would make the use of magic more desirable, thus they would be tempted to continue using magic more and more until they were changed.

"One more thing, why were New Jersey's eyes green?" New Hampshire asked.

"If you looked closely, Virginia's eyes were gray. It happens because they're both tied to me. In a way they're linked together. However, lately, Virginia's eyes have been turning back to green and New Jersey's eyes have been fading to violet..." England muttered.

"Hmmm," the three states thought.

. . .

"I'm sorry that took so long, have you two situated?" England asked.

"Yes," they both said in unison.

"Good, let's continue..."

. . .

_At this moment, at this time, no other words are needed._

"You didn't make that lightning bolt on accident, did you?" New Jersey asked. The lessons were over, England had gone home, and the two remaining states were enjoying juice on Virginia's patio.

Virginia sighed an set her glass down.

_No, you're right, it was on purpose_, she said telepathically.

_Why? ..., _New Jersey was lost for words.

_Just shout louder_

"It's all you're fault! You made me sign the stupid contract! I hate Delaware for taking my title as the first state! I hate Texas for being so damn competitive! I hate Nebraska for his personality! But I hate you the most! You," she held a finger at New Jersey. "If you hadn't made me sign that contract! I wouldn't have to look at your filthy eyes every time I use magic!"

"You weren't like that before, I remember."

"You remember _everything_ she growled.

_You can't stop anything.  
><em>

_"Hey New Jersey! We should make a club, just for the two of us!" _

_"Why would we do that?"_

_"Because, thirteen people is just too much, I'd rather prefer it just be the two of us!"_

_"Umm, okay?"_

_Silence. _

_"Hey, Virginia, you must be really smart, considering that you're one of the royal colonies," New Jersey brought up. _

_"Um, I guess," Virginia replied. _

_"Then what does 'I love you' mean? I heard Pennsylvania tell America that, but I don't know what it means..." New Jersey pouted. _

_Virginia couldn't help but giggle. "You say it to someone you really really like."_

_"Really, then I guess I love... New Hampshire's autumns[3]! They look really cool! With all those sugar maples!" _

_"You know you can love people too?" Virginia asked._

_"Okay, then I love you Virginia!"_

_Virginia turned away and blushed. _

_"I... love you too... with all my heart New Jersey.."_

_"Okay~!" New Jersey smiled, not fully understanding how much Virginia meant it. _

_. . ._

_"England says we'll be able to use magic this way too, and it won't kill us," New Jersey said. _

_"That's great!" Virginia picked up the pen and began to sign her name on the contract on top of New Jersey's name. _

_**Cyrus E. Washington**_

_**George Hunt Berkeley**_

_"Oh, but England say there'll be a few catches!" New Jersey piped up. _

_"What?" Virginia yelled_

_"It's nothing, except we have to follow England, use our magic for good, not to mention our eyes may be changing colors a little..."_

_"Oh, that's nothing..." Virginia felt a wave of relief wash over her. _

_ "Oh, and w-we can't fall in love to anyone anymore."_

_What? B-b-b-but... you signed the contract first... I see. _

_"That's great! I don't have to act all girly for EVERYONE now~" Virginia feigned the happiness. _

_. . ._

"Didn't you know? Aren't you supposed to be the one with the 'great memory'?" Virginia yelled before turning and running away.

New Jersey sat down and set his cup down.

_. . ._

_I can do this, New Jersey thought as he lifted the pen to sign the contract. He had to be fast. Virginia would come soon, and if that happened, he wouldn't be able to bear even lifting the pen. Gliding the in across the paper felt like gliding a knife across his heart. _

_We were just little kids, she didn't mean it._

_**George**_

_Besides, I'm an idiot, I'd screw it up before we even had a thing. This is for her own good.  
><em>

_**Hunt**_

_This was my first and last love, now I'll delete it from existence._

_**Berkeley**_

_. . ._

_How could I delete it?_

_. . . _

_I can't_

_. . ._

_Because I still remember  
><em>

_More and More  
><em>

_B2ST~Mastermind  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kimchi: Yes, I know this sucks, yes I know it's cheesy,yes I know it's stupid, yes, I know it makes no sense, and yes, I do know that this is a run-on sentence, but after school, I have to squeeze out what little remaining energy I have left to write fanfic, so bear with me, I might just have to resume to updating on weekends, but I don't know... I may be able to deal with writing during the weekdays, if i can finish my homework (ugh) =3= yeah, and I believe in the theory that nations and states were human... before they became screwed up :) And I'm sorry to anyone who was expecting more of Virginia :(<p>

[1] This is welsh for "Silence these scars!" I couldn't think of any other 'magical' spell language =3=

[2] This idea came from the book _Lady Friday_ by Garth Nix :

[3]The reference of New Hampshire's autumns was given to me by BandGeek99, but I didn't realize it until now! Sowee :P

sites: http :/ / en. wikipedia. org/ wiki /Virginia _ Colony

**~Hey, Kimchi here, I was just wondering if anyone could help me with New York's accent. I really want to add this one because everyone keeps telling me that people from New York have a funny accent, but I've never heard it , so little help here? I can understand the talking a mile-a-minute thingy already (my youth pastor's from New York, but he doesn't have an accent :/ )... Please? Anyone?**

**Next up: **

**New York: The Empire State**

_Kimchi: I plan to publish this chapter on the 10th Anniversery of 9/11...Sorry to anyone who had relatives or family that died in those accidents..._

_America: That's not right! You're making it too sad! We should be grateful! Osama Bin Laden is Dead~_

_England: *sigh* but the scar remains..._

_Kimchi: Well, I'll try not to make it too depressing~!  
><em>


	12. New York: The Empire State

[AN: Soooo disparately sorry for the last two chapter's fails! I think I've regained some of my sanity... I think... and because of my lack of knowledge on how to type the New York accent, let's just assume that New York doesn't type in his accent, Oh plus, this chapter includes a bit of blood... :]**  
><strong>

**State name:** New York  
><strong>Real name: <strong>Aaron D. Cleveland**  
>State nickname:<strong> The Empire State  
><strong>Height:<strong> 5"9  
><strong>Age:<strong> 19 (Appears) 223 (Real Age)  
><strong>Birthday: <strong>July 6**  
>Capital: <strong>New York **  
>State animal:<strong> Bluebird  
><strong>Fact: <strong>The first presidential inauguration: George Washington took the oath of office in New York City on April 30, 1789.**  
>Gender: <strong>Male**  
>Appearance: <strong>New York is a tall, lean figure. His hair used to be a copper brown, before he dyed it platinum blond. It now stands in high, pointed spikes. His skin is a mix between pale and ivory and his eyes are like his dad's**- **pure blue.**  
>Personality: <strong>New York is a happy-go-lucky kind of person, who loves to compete for the top (and nothing less). New York also has something that makes him instantly annoy people(but no one knows what it is). He raves music and enjoys every kind of art. In the state family, he's named as 'unique' for his high-strung ideas. One thing the states always learned, never gamble with Louisiana or New York. His usual friends are Georgia, California, Colorado, and Texas. New York tends to hate Washington (for no reason). His competitors include Virginia, Florida, Texas, and Louisiana. Although his human name is Aaron, New York prefers to be called Lance when asked for his human name. **  
>Bio:<strong> Although the Dutch West India Co. explored and began to settle the New York area as early as 1614, the principal occupation of the area did not occur until 1624 when Dutch settlers arrived at Governors Island and then spread to other areas in the region. In 1626, as we all remember from our early history lessons, Peter Minuit arrived on Manhattan Island and, with other Dutch settlers, bought the island from the local Indians for 60 gilders ($24.) worth of goods. The settlement and fort on the island became known as New Amsterdam which eventually became the City of New York. The Dutch holdings in the area were collectively called New Netherlands and included areas of what is now New Jersey. New Amsterdam was granted self government and incorporated by the Dutch in 1664, after King Charles II decided to reclaim the territory between Virginia and New England, Peter Stuyvesant surrendered to English forces and New Amsterdam was given to the King's brother, the Duke of York, and renamed New York. The Dutch continued to struggle with the British for control of New Netherlands off and on until 1674 when the British finally obtained full of the Middle Colonies, New York originally started out as a Proprietary colony (granted by Royalty to one or more proprietors who had full governing rights) but in 1685 became a Royal colony.

* * *

><p>Title: Ground Zero<p>

Hello? Is this keyboard working? Ohhh, it is...

Anyways, hi! Empire state here! Best known as New York!

Ehhh, Dad asked me to make a commentary about my experience from ten years ago... I think there are enough local channels to cover that, but Colorado pressured me into this, so yeah... Here I am. To tell the truth, I was around Ground Zero when the whole mess happened, but like every other civilian - I didn't know what was going to happen, just like how I didn't know what I was going to eat for lunch that day. But... I do remember a few things...

. . .

One time, I don't know when, I heard the phrase 'live everyday like your last'. I must've been a kid, because I remember taking it _really _seriously. Everyday I would wake up at 4:30 in the morning just to see Dad leave, I'd pack him lunch too (even though he always brought it back). I'd try get things done, and I even tried to be nice (even though Massachusetts was going _way _too far with his accent). Most of all, I welcomed EVERYONE to my house, which is one reason for my diversity and population. Every little thing I did seemed to matter to little me. From top to bottom, I had to make everything perfect.

However, somewhere between growing up, I just stopped. I started getting up later. I started forgetting things easily. I even broke out and got mad at Massy. Somehow as I grew older, my perspective changed. The chess set I got when I was twenty became neglected. Everything new felt more important. My point of view on all the things around me was different.

That was when I decided to just go with the flow.

That was the most dumb mistake of my life.

I remember that part clearly.

I woke up two hours late, since I had forgotten to set my alarm at night. My breakfast consisted of half an orange due to my lack of going to get groceries. I remember just rushing, trying to run faster. I was almost at my office building. Then exactly at 8:46 AM, I felt it. I had tripped, papers scattering around me like a tornado, but that wasn't why people were rushing to my aid. It was because of the large amount of blood seeping from my body. It was a puncture in my back, I knew because the back of my shirt felt the bloodiest and I felt it. The salty, metallic-smelling liquid stained the concrete around me. It was disgusting.

Not too soon later at 9:03, I felt another puncture. It just kept coming. It was painful. My vision had become a sea of red. People were dying, and I felt it as each one perished like dust. What made everything worse was the fact that I couldn't do a thing about it.

Then everything went black.

. . .

"Are they okay?" America asked the doctor pleadingly. His blue eyes looked like two orbs of water.

"Well, all of them seem in very bad condition. Virginia had a plane to the Pentagon and lost 125 people. She's still resting. Pennsylvania had a plane towed through a field. She lost 44 people, we're trying to figure out why the plane didn't hit a specific location like the others. And New York... well, he's alive, even though he lost 2,606 people.." the doctor felt a bit uneasy. None of the states were in good condition, it was obvious by the stark-pale skin all of them had.

"You can go see them if you'd like, but please be considerate," the doctor continued as he stepped away from the door to the patient's room.

America complied without question.

As America entered, his brain instantly clicked off the various hums and vibrations that echoed off the walls from the machinery the the room. Taking in a small breath, he opened a curtain. It was Pennsylvania.

She seemed to be sleeping, but America wasn't sure if any old nap included a heavy breathing mask strapped tightly and connected to a large machine that measured quantities of air. America walked over and looked at Pennsylvania's pale skin. When he took her hand, it felt colder than ice. Slowly inhaling a shuddering breath, America forced himself to stay calm.

44 people might not have seemed like much, but even one life lost hurt dozens of people. One person lost, meant the grief of an entire family. America knew only too well in all the wars he had taken part in. It was harder on a state, since they were more directly connected and well, younger physically.

"H-hey Penny, how are you?"

No answer.

"Well, I-I hope you get better... I know you won't let your old gramps down," America kidded as he planted a soft peck on the teen's white skin.

Backing up, America pulled the curtain and forced himself to move to the next. This time it was Virginia.

Virginia's condition seemed worse. Her hair was loose and look rather wild and her colorless skin covered the usually bright green eyes. America brushed a lock of hair out of Virginia's face and smiled must've been in pain if she wasn't swatting America away for touching her usually flawless hair. 125 people... that would've hurt, America imagined worried family members calling phones that were buried under dust, anxiously waiting for an answer. A sign. Anything.

"You k-k-k-know Virginia? You really were the first _colony _so you must b-b-b-be i-important, r-r-right?" tears were springing out of no where as America began to cry. Pulling himself together for the second time, America tore himself away and exited the curtains.

Now there was just one more person to meet. A certain state who was living the darkest day in his history. 2,606 people was terrible. Truly terrible, but America couldn't close his eyes as his hand gripped the third curtain. Tears were already in his eyes.

But what he saw wasn't exactly what he wanted to see.

New York was sitting up in the white hospital bed, all the machinery removed. His blue eyes met America's equally deep blue eyes.

"N-new York?" America couldn't stop crying now.

New York cocked his head.

Then blinked.

"Um, I'm sorry sir, but who are you?" New York was just as clueless as he was before, and spoke in a perfect British accent, just like when he was a colony.

. . .

"I'm sorry Mr. America, but I'm afraid New York has amnesia. He can't seem to remember anything."

"There's a cure! There has to be right?" America was nearly yelling now. "He HAS to remember, right?"

"Please calm down sir. We're not sure if he will remember anything, only time can tell that. But you can try to help by surrounding him with things from his past. Pictures, people, old things and possessions that he owns will do."

"What about the other two?" America was really desperate now.

"They're stable. I assume they will be out in about two weeks at the most."

America sighed, letting all the stress and tension exit his heroic self.

"But that kid really shouldn't have been recovered now... " the doctor mumbled as he turned and walked away.

America felt relief. All three states were going to live. They wouldn't be dead. They would be alive.

Now the only problem he had now was the fact that New York couldn't remember who he was. America was pretty sure that he could get the thirteen original colonies (Minus: Virginia and Penny) to tell New York about who he was, but America was pretty sure that there was a difference between being told the memories of your life you can't remember and actually remembering living and breathing those moments. It would just have to do, there was nothing else America could really do, but hope that time would mend the scars New York had gained.

"Um, Mister?"

America looked up to see New York. He was clad in a black turtle neck sweater, checkered skinny jeans, rainbow converse, and a black and white plaid military hat. Well, apparently amnesia doesn't change what kind of clothes you prefer.

"Uhh, hi," America answered uneasily.

"I-I-I'm sorry, do I know you?" New York stammered.

"Um, yeah. I'm your dad, but you just call me Alfred," America lied. New York always called him Dad.

"I'm sorry for asking, but do you know my name?"

"New Yor- um, your name is Aaron!" America blurted out as he remembered New York's human name.

"Aaron?"

"Aaron D. Cleveland."

"Hmm, well curse whoever named me," he shrugged off.

"Yeah, you like to call yourself Lance," America continued. "Are you ready to meet your siblings?"

"Siblings? I have siblings?"

"49, but two are still in the hospital," America replied plainly.

"Whoa, 50? Were you like a prostitute or something?" Lance's eyes were wide in amusement.

"Er, no," America replied awkwardly. _I never thought I'd hear NY say that... _America though in the back of his head. "Well, let's get going!"

. . .

"New Yoooooooorrrrrrrkkkkkkk~~~~~!"

That was the first thing Lance heard as he entered a large building that resembled a mini-version of the white house. He felt rather _suffocated_ as forty seven people jumped on him. The weight made him topple over onto the floor, making a writhing mass of sandwich-stacked teenager. All of them were crying, whining, scolding, or trying to get out and get some air.

"Hey, um guys, Lance needs a break," America pointed out.

"Ehh, why are you calling him by his human name Dad?" Maryland asked curiously.

"Uhh, well, Lance has amnesia and-"

America didn't need to say anymore.

All the states fell silent and untangled themselves from each other. America helped the amnesic New York up.

"Well, Lance, this is your family," America gave a soft smile.

"Hmm," New York studied over the amusing crowd. A few resembled Alfred, but from his perspective, Lance thought that more than half of these people could have come from out of the covers of travel magazines for every state. "Well, nice to meet you!" Lance said promptly with a wide grin. His voice still had that stupid British accent.

Silence.

A figure stepped out.

He was just a bit shorter than Lance was. He had a head of bright chestnut blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi, John Walkah Adams," he said as he stuck out one hand.

Lance shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you~"

Slowly, each one of the teens crept out of their unease to greet Lance.

"Uh, Hiya, name's Sam, Sam Stephen Houston..."

"Alice Ray King, I have some photo albums if you want them..."

Lance just continued to answer all the questions and accept requests for possible jots back into his memory and such.

Around the time he finished talking to his siblings, the door slammed open.

In the doorway way a medium-height man with messy blond hair and (bushy) thick eyebrows.

"Oi! America is it true, did New-"

"Lance," America sputtered out. "His name is Lance, remember?"

The blond slowly nodded. "R-right... um, Lance, how are you?"

"Umm, Do I know you?" Lance asked quietly.

"Uhh, yes, I'm En- Arthur. I'm your... Uncle, I guess."

"Really, that sounds cool. Nice brows."

As the states continued to fuss over telling Lance everything, America pulled England aside.

"Hey, Iggy can you do me a favor?"America asked pleadingly.

"Don't call me that you bloody wanker!" England protested.

"Please, just watch New York for a while," America begged.

"WHAT? No, I can't!" England protested.

"Please, you probably spent the most time with New York when he was little, I think if he spends enough time with you, he'll remember something. Just do what you guys did when he was a little kid, okay?" America pleaded.

"Wait, exactly?" England had a new rouse of uneasiness in his voice.

"Uhh, I guess..."

England face-palmed and tried to think.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE IGGY~!" America continued to whine.

"OKAY FINE!" England yelled.

"Yay~!" America smile. "I owe you one Iggy!"

"Frankly, that's one too many, and don't call me Iggy," England crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay guys, Lance, your going to stay with Arthur for a while, while we sort stuff out. Okay?"America announced.

Most of the states were silent.

"Um, sure."

. . .

"I see what Richard was saying about food poisoning," Lance said dryly as his picked at his burnt food with a fork.

"Hey, you used to love it so much that you thought the poor dog on the street should eat it so... oh," England stopped as he realized the ploy the younger New York had played on him.

"Yeah, I don't remember anything, but I do know that little me was _very _intelligent," Lance said as he set his fork down.

"Nevermind, I have photo albums, do you want to see them?" England asked.

"Sure."

"Here," England passed a thick leather-bound album over to Lance.

"Whoa, it sure is heavy..." Lance said as he received the album. The dust and moth-eaten leather rubbed off on his hands as he opened the front cover. Cautiously leafing through the pages, Lance noticed several things. In every photo, he and about twelve of the other siblings were wearing old clothes. Lance slowly trailed a finger along one of the old photos to find that a peculiar powder came off onto his hands. It was a painting. Each one of the little squares in the album were paintings. Not only that, but they were old. Really old. The thing was, Lance didn't think he was old enough to be alive during the time people didn't have cameras. Which made him think.

"Arthur, how old am I?"

"You look about 19.."

"No. _How old am _I?" Lance asked more firmly. His baby blue eyes dug holes into Arthur's green ones.

Arthur sighed.

"I can't lie to your face. You're 223."

"Is that possible?"

"Yes, because you're actually New York."

"What? I know that I'm _in_ New York, but-" Lance was quickly cut off.

"You _**are**_ New York, you bloody git. The personification of New York. Lance is only your human name, or at least what you like to call yourself... You passed out when the twin towers were hit by terrorists. At least, that's what I heard. Alfred isn't only your father, he's the personification of the United States of America. Your so called 'siblings' are the personifications of all the states. That's why you have so many. Not to mention, you usually speak in some weird accent, but it appears like you've struck on your (as they like to call it it America) British accent. Do you remember now? _New York?_" Arthur looked at him almost accusingly.

"What day is it?"

"September eleventh."

. . .

"New York, wait!"

England's call was useless as New York raced out of England's New York house. His long legs pounded the concrete. Each step brought him a little closer to his destination. The place where blood was mercilessly shed.

Ground Zero.

Sweat trickled down his forehead. Time elapsed itself. New York remembered.

The blood. The pain. But he really wanted to know.

Was it real?

How could it have happened?

This was America, the land of the free. Yet, why were people slaughtered at the hands of others?

New York rendered useless in answering any of these questions.

All he knew was that something was waiting for him. At the destination where 2,606 people breathed their last breath.

. . .

Dust.

White blocks.

Shattered glass.

People bowing their heads low.

This was the place alright, the place where all nations realized they could be broken.

I didn't have anything to say. All I knew was that I was at the right place. But I had come at the wrong time.

Those people shouldn't have died. Those children. Fathers. Mothers. Family. They shouldn't have perished.

I fell to my knees in the street. White dust was already staining my clothes. But I didn't really care, all that mattered, was the fact that those people were dead. And they would never walk to smile again. This was going to be a dead weight, rebuilding the trading center, I knew. But other things mattered more. The families that grieved. That nation that had risen against the strongest navy in the world seemed so far away. All the people knew. What Osama Bin Laden stole that day was not only family, but peace of mind.

I was heart-broken too.

I cried and cried until I felt like my body was dehydrated from tears.

Every last drop of salt water sucked from me.

Then everything turned from then on.

It was as if an angel from heaven lifted a finger and pointed. And I turned to look.

One tree stood.

Almost lifeless.

But alive.

It was one word that the nation needed.

Not tears and revenge.

But Hope.

Simply Hope.

. . .

"Are you ready New York?"

New York nodded solemnly. He was dressed in a simple plaid shirt and jeans. But where he was going was far from simple.

Without a word they drove on.

The monument was eerily beautiful, but sad as well. Families gathered up to find their lost ones' names' on the monument. New York just stood there. His eyes facing the waterfalls.

One tree stood that day.

Many stand now.

But New York always favored that one tree.

The Survival Tree.

Not quite unharmed from the terror that happened that day, but not completely wiped out from the destruction either.

Just... alive.

Which always came back to one word for New York.

Hope.

_On September 11 2001, America felt its vulnerability even to threats that gather on the other side of the Earth. We resolved then, and we are resolved today, to confront every threat from any source that could bring sudden terror and suffering to America._

~ George W. Bush

* * *

><p>Kimchi: I'm sorry, I know it's cheesy, long, and boring, but I was on the brink of tears when I wrote this! I'm sorry to all the people who lost someone important on 911, but like it says in this chapter, _Hope_... God, writing stuff like this makes me sound corny :3

Sites: http :/ / www. timepage. org /sp l /13colony .html  
>http :  / en. wikipedia .org/ wiki/ September _ 11 _attacks  
>http : / www .brainyquote .com /quotes /quote s/ g/ george w bu 143254 .html

**Still Need info: Please, helps with the characters TwT I'm only one person~**

**Next up:**

**North Carolina: The Tar Heel State**

_Kimchi: are you ready for the extra corny second part of promises?_

_America: No?_

_Kimchi: D:_

_South Carolina: Well, you do almost kill North..._

_North Carolina: It's okay though, I mean, I do _live _right?_

_Kimchi: Uh-huh Righttttt..._

_North and South Carolina: O_O_**  
><strong>


	13. North Carolina: The Tar Heel State

[AN: Ah, and I'm back to the Carolinas... well, I know the first part of the Carolina story is cheesy... this one's gonna be cheesy too, so be prepared~ Oh right, also, I NEED PEOPLE TO HELP ME MAKE THE STATES! Seriously, I'm not even American... I just live here, so a little help would be nice, I'm going to post a list of needed state information on my profile soon]**  
><strong>

**State name:** North Carolina  
><strong>Real name: <strong>Joseph R. Cooper**  
>State nickname: <strong>The Tar Heel State  
><strong>Height:<strong> 5"5  
><strong>Age:<strong> 17 (Appears) 222 (Real age)  
><strong>Birthday:<strong> November 21 **  
>Capital: <strong>Raleigh**  
>State animal: <strong>Gray Squirrel  
><strong>Fact: <strong>Virginia Dare, the first English child born in America, on Roanoake Island in 1587**  
>Gender: <strong>Male**  
>Appearance: <strong>Close to his sister in appearance, North Carolina has curly mustard-brown hair that barely reaches his shoulders. Although his eyes are the same coal-black as South Carolina's, his are more lively and bright. In fact, most of his facial features are more easy-going and softened. His has a childish grin and skin a little darker than apricot. **  
>Personality: <strong>Unlike his slightly stiff and cold sister (NC: Well she _does_ get cranky...) North Carolina is a more playful and lenient to work. He can be lazy at times, but gets along well with mostly everyone. His close friends are New York and New Jersey. North Carolina holds no grudges against anyone, his genuinely happy nature makes it easy for him to forget that he was ever mad. **  
>Bio:<strong> North Carolina came near being the first of the permanent English colonies in America. Five voyages were made under the Raleigh charter of 1584 with the view of planting a permanent colony on the soil that became North Carolina; but the effort ended in failure, and almost a century passed when other hands carried into effect the noble ambition of Raleigh. Again, the people who founded Virginia had intended to settle in the vicinity of Roanoke Island, but a storm changed their course, and the first colony was planted in the valley of the first settlements in North Carolina that were destined to live were made by Virginians in 1653, on the banks of the Chowan and Roanoke rivers, in a district called Albemarle from the Duke of Albemarle. A few years later men from New England made a settlement, which they soon abandoned, on the Cape Fear River. In 1665, Sir John Yeamans, an English nobleman of broken fortunes, came from the Barbadoes with a company of planters and joined the few New Englanders who had remained on the Cape Fear River. This district was called Clarendon. Meantime Charles II had issued a charter, in 1663, granting to eight of his favorites the vast territory south of Virginia, and two years later the charter was enlarged and the boundaries defined and made to extend from twenty-nine degrees north latitude to thirty-six degrees thirty minutes, the southern boundary of Virginia, and from the Atlantic Ocean on the east to the "South Sea," or Pacific Ocean, on the west. The grant embraced nearly all the southern portion of the present United States, and the government it created was, like that of Maryland, modeled after the palatinate of Durham. Of the eight men to whom the grant was made the leading spirit was Lord Ashley Cooper, afterward the Earl of Shaftesbury, whose name is still borne by the Ashley and Cooper rivers of South new country had been named Carolina a hundred years before by Ribault, the Huguenot, in honor of Charles IX of France, and the name was now retained in honor of Charles II of England.

* * *

><p>Title: Promises II<p>

_For as long as I could remember, Big Sis protected me... from pretty much everything._

. . .

"Don't touch that!" South Carolina rush to where North Carolina was.

He was squatting down in the dirt, about to pick a flower when she had suddenly shouted at him. Dragging him a good three feet away from the flower, South Carolina began to examine her younger brother.

"Are you sure you didn't touch it?"

"I'm sure!" North Carolina squealed under his sister's grasp."Why can't I touch it anyway?"

"It's poisonous. It's called he Foxglove. Eating the plant itself can cause vomiting, weakness, and heart problems," South Carolina looked at North Carolina, her face as hard as steel. "I'm serious North, even if you're a state, you can still get hurt," South Carolina pressed on.

"Aww, I was just looking at it, I wasn't going to eat it like I do to most flowers. This one's too pretty to eat~" North Carolina smiled brightly.

South Carolina sighed. When would her happy-go-lucky brother ever learn? Seriously, one whiff of the wrong plant could-

"NO NOT THAT ONE!" she yelled as North went in pursuit for more tasty flowers.

. . .

_She made sure I would always get better when I got sick._

. . .

"North are you feeling okay?" South Carolina's coal-black eyes bore holes into North Carolina.

"Y-yeah, just a little dizzy..." that was a lie. North Carolina felt like he would kneel over vomiting. His brain felt like it was being burned to a charred crisp, his lungs found it hard to retain a sufficient supply of air, his heart was beating like mad, and worst of all, thick sweat beaded the side of his head and curly locks of mustard-brown hair. If he weren't sitting down, North Carolina knew that he would have passed out right there and then from exhaustion. He realized that his cheekbones hurt from smiling, but he felt like he couldn't stop, without a smile, there was no way to convince South Carolina that he was perfectly okay.

"You sure?"

"Y-y-yup!"

"Hmm," South Carolina leaned in and held the sides of her brother's sweaty hair. Before long, her Forehead was pressed right on north Carolina's forehead. Her eyes were closed, delicate mustard brown flecks known as her eyelashes curved like palm tree leaves.

After about three minutes, she pulled away.

"North! You're running a fever!" Instantly, South Carolina jumped out of her seat and was on her way to America.

"S-s-sis-" North Carolina stumbled out of his chair. Fatigue and gravity pressed down on him firmly, ready to crush his face to the ground. Reaching out blindly, North Carolina caught hold of Massachusetts's coattail.

"Whoa, you al'ight No'th?" Massachusetts asked as he helped steady the bubbly state.

"J-j-j-just fine..." North Carolina gulped hard, trying to swallow the large lump in the back of his throat.

"Hmm..." Massachusetts pressed one hand on North Carolina's forehead.

"Whoa, you'e bu'ning up!" Massachusetts's hazel eyes scanned the room and spotted West Michigan, who was the closest to them. "Hey! Michigan! gimme a hand!"

Upon hearing their name, both West and East Michigan looked up.

"What do you want?" West Michigan strolled over with his brother at his heels.

_Don't be mean West, _the mute East Michigan wrote down on his chalkboard.

"I think No'th Ca'olina's sick o' something," Massachusetts explained.

_That's bad, does Dad know? _East Michigan wrote out.

"I think-"

"I'll take him," South Carolina eyed the three states with intense heat.

"Umm, sure South Ca'olina.." Massachusetts stepped back. East Michigan followed in suit. West Michigan was a little hesitant, but knew better than stand in the way of South Carolina and her brother. Every state knew, and the states that didn't learned quickly.

With some effort, South Carolina lifted North Carolina into a piggyback and made her way out of the state house.

_For the next few days, South Carolina didn't leave North Carolina's side. She didn't sleep for almost a week and put off eating and drinking for three days before North Carolina forced her to get some nourishment._

. . .

_I even remembered bits of the civil war. Even if South insists I know nothing._

. . .

Gunpowder

Loud bangs and the thick smell of sulfur and smoke rang around the Carolina house.

"Sis! What's that?" North Carolina rushed into the living room.

South Carolina was kneeling on the floor, sweat beaded her pale face. All the curtains were drawn. All the doors shut and barricaded.

"S-south?" North's voice was shaky as he knelt beside her.

"N-n-north... don't go outside..." South Carolina's eyes were now screwed shut.

"Why?"

"Just don't-"

Before she could finish, a loud punding sound came from the door.

"I'll get it," North Carolina stumbled up and went to open the door.

It was Tennessee. Bloodied and broken.

"T-Tennesee?" North Carolina's voice matched the incredulous look on his face.

"North Carolin-"

Before Tennessee could continue, North Carolina caught sight of a disturbing sight past Tennessee's frame.

Blood.

And dead bodies.

Totally lifeless and still.

North Carolina felt it then.

A sharp pain arching through his slender frame, burning inside the core of his heart. Aches flared up everywhere. Sweat poured down his face. It felt like there was a hole where his heart should have been and in it's place, a flame was burning, licking the walls of his chest and corrupting everything in him. It wasn't long before his knees gave out and he tumbled over. His hands clutched his stomach. North Carolina's body spasmed, as if an arc of lightning was traveling through him. It was visions wouldn't stop in his mind.

The father that would never meet his son. The Soildier whose mother was now completely alone. The Young man that would never get to be married to his fiance. And worst of all, the small twelve year old boy who had been shot by accident. The little boy who just wanted to march and play his horn with all the other soildiers.

Then it went black

"NORTH!"

. . .

_For ages. She's been the older one. When I was hurt, she would comfort me. When I was in pain, or needed help, she always aided me. Durring camp, I heard so many times about what I would be without South. But now I'm really wondering, what did I do deserve this shoulder? The answer is, I don't. Because I'm a monster. South said so when she told me that liars are closer to monsters than humans. Even if she doesn't remember, I know the promise like a miner knows gold. I said I would never make her worry. I said I would be strong. I said I'd be my own state. But I didn't keep that promise, did I? No. I'm a monster. _

_And I really don't deserve this life._

_So I'm going to set things right and get rid of this villan_

_And as for South... Just tell her I'm satisfied with what I'm doing._

. . .

Even though she was warmed up from racing back to the campsite as fast as she could and forced her way into the cabin she and North had gone to, South Carolina was trembling. Why had North held it in so much? Why... hadn't he told her? What did she really mean to him? For the first time in decades, South Carolina felt tears well up in her eyes. The message carved into the bed stand.

"NORTH!" she screamed as the tears kept flowing. Turning around, she ran fiercely into the woods in search of her brother.

. . .

_An hour later..._

"No'th Ca'olina!"

"North Carolina!

"Yo! North!"

The woods were now filled with seventeen yelling states, all equipped with searchlights and dogs.

Although, out of them all, South Carolina searched the most wildly.

"South, you'd better take a break, you look like you're going to puke," Maryland firmly advised.

On normal circumstances, Maryland would never have dared to ask South Carolina to rest. Not when she was out for her brother. But something in her usually cold coal-black eyes made her look... tierd and alot younger than she appeared.

Sniffing, South Carolina nodded and silently walked away to the path that led out of the woods.

Once out of the thicket of trees, South Carolina found a bench at the edge of a tall flowerpatch and sat down. Leaning back, she closed her eyes and worked on clearing her head of the terrible thoughts that rang through her mind.

Once her mind felt clearer, South Carolina tried to remember.

The promise.

When had he said it?

The one about being his own person.

When?

Why?

Where?

All the questions puzzled her.

The sound of shuffling made her look up.

It was Tennessee.

"Umm how ya' doin' South?" he awkwardly said as he took the spot next to her.

Silence.

Tennessee looked out towards the field of flowers.

"Ya' know, North Carolina loved flowers," Tennessee stated.

"Yeah, I know," South Carolina replied like stone.

"Do you like flowers South?"

"No."

"Why?" Tennessee looked at South Carolina suspiciously.

"I have allergies to pollen," South Carolina's gaze flicked over to Tennessee for just a second.

"Hmm, that's too bad," Tennessee mumbled. "You remind me of a flower..."

"Huh?"

Tennessee turned to South Carolina, his green eyes full of playfulness.

"You know how flowers grow up and die and give off seeds right?"

"Yes, their offspring," South Carolina muttered.

"Nope, that's not how I see it," Tennessee looked to the field again and closed his eyes. "I like to think that the plant is reborn through the seed. You know, _remade_."

"I don't see how this connects to me," South Carolina said quizzically.

Tennessee opened his eyes. "You lie and move on. You don't hold onto your faults unless someone mentions it. Everyday you just wipe the slate clean and start over. Just like a flower that withers every day and is reborn every dawn. But you didn't teach North that, did you?" South Carolina didn't answer. "Just think about it, it's not that difficult." With that, Tennessee left.

South Carolina let this information sink in. And as much as she hated it, Tennessee was right.

Yet, she told North Carolina that a liar was just a monster. She didn't tell him the whole truth.

A dull ache flared in her chest as she stood up and threaded into the field of flowers. The flowers were beautiful. Foxglove and Rhododendron arms embraced the flowers as more tears fell.

Then it hit her.

_Foxglove... the plant she had told North not to eat. _

Her foot hit something. It could have been a rock. It could have been a twig. But neither rocks nor twigs are as soft as North Carolina's Mustard brown hair. South Carolina dug down, her arms wrapped around something cold... but slightly warm. She jerked upwards, ignoring the pollen the rifted into the air.

With some effort, she pulled North Carolina into a piggyback ride.

_For the next few weeks, South Carolina cared for North Carolina. Always by his side in the hospital, not sleeping, eating, or drinking until the doctor forced her to have some nourishment. As for North Carolina, he had eaten a deadly mix of Foxglove and Rhododendron_. _He had vomited for ten minutes before passing out firmly. He was put in a coma and had to have several dosages of drugs to keep his heartbeat fast enough, this was an effect of the Rhododendron. As for the Foxglove, the doctor administered charcoal into the Carolina to soak up the fluids. However, it was concluded that North Carolina would have heart problems for the rest of his life. _

_. . . _

"Are you ready?" South Carolina asked.

"Yup," North Carolina said excitedly. His coal-black eyes were no longer as bright and vivid as they were before the Incident. They were more dull and laced with a particular pain.

South Carolina lifted the key that America had given her and slipped it into the keyhole. Twisting it 180 degrees clockwise seemed to do the trick. The door clocked open, revealing the contents of the Chamber. Even though she hadn't kept her promise, America had given her the key.

As they entered, the heavy oak door closed behind them.

"Whoa," North Carolina breathed.

The walls of the Chamber were made of stone, but were covered by spiraling bookcases, spinning to the very top of the room 20 feet from where the Carolinas stood. In the center, a black, spiraling staircase lead a path along every shelf. The whole room was illuminated in a dim blue light that shone from the top.

"Let's go," South Carolina picked up the backpack she had brought with her and began racing up the stairs.

"Hey, South Carolina! Wait up!"

South Carolina winced a little. Ever since he had gotten out of the eerie coma, her little brother couldn't just call her 'South' like he used she didn't stop and wait. She didn't stop an worry. She just kept going. Faster and faster.

She reached the top first. At the very top, the staircase stopped spiraling and went into a flat platform. There were no shelves. Just one portrait hanging in the opposite direction of the stairs.

It featured a woman with short sandy blond hair that was longer in the front and slightly shorter in the back. Her eyes were an electric blue, with a pair of red glasses over them. Her skin was a healthy apricot, her body was shaped perfectly and her thin frame was encased in a beautiful light blue dress. However, despite the beauty of the figure, she was nothing.

This was Confederacy.

North Carolina stumbled the last few steps, but froze when he saw the portrait.

"T-t-that's-"

"Yup, that's her. The evil witch," South Carolina shouldered her backpack off.

"Then this place is-"

"The Chamber of the Civil War. Every one of these books hold information about America's darkest war," South Carolina slowly withdrew her hand from her bag.

"What are we here for?"

"We're here to wipe the slate clean," South Carolina withdrew her hand completely, revealing a paintball gun held firmly in her grasp. Standing up straight, South Carolina pointed the gun at the portrait, aimed, and sent a paintball racing to the frame.

Hot pink plain splattered all over Confederacy's face, dripping everywhere.

South Carolina shot six more paintballs before turning to North Carolina.

"A certain someone reminded me how I always wipe the slate clean everyday. Forget my faults and start all over with no regrets. I was a liar the day you were hurt. A monster, but now, I'm reborn. I see no reason why you shouldn't do the same," a genuine smile crossed over South Carolina's face.

Without knowing it, tears were pouring down North Carolina's face.

"S-s-south..."

"Welcome back North."

North Carolina rushed forward and wrapped his arms around his older sister. South Carolina hugged back, tears of joy falling from her face.

But North Carolina pulled away.

Kneeled down.

Pulled out another paintgun...

...and shot it at South Carolina.

"NORTH!"

_You are more than the choices that you've made, _  
><em> You are more than the sum of your past mistakes, <em>  
><em> You are more than the problems you create, <em>  
><em> You've been remade.<em>

_~You Are More, _by Tenth Avenue North

* * *

><p>Ahhh~ Finally finished the cheesy Carolina story~ Sorry for all the cheesiness~!<br>Also, special thanks to everyone who has reviewed and sent me information~ Seriously, without reviews, I'd be out of imagination juice -3-  
>Just Kidding, but really, you guys are my motivation for staying up 'till three writing fanfic~<p>

Sites: http: / / green- magazine. blogspot .com /2007/ 10/ beautiful- but- deadly- top-t en -pois ono us. html  
>http : / www .usgennet. org /usa/ topic/ colonial /book /chap 4 _ 3 . html

**Still Need info: Please, helps with the characters TwT I'm only one person~**

**Next up:**

**Rhode Island: The Ocean State**

_Kimchi: Yay! The last of the 13 colonies~! Hmm, but why do they call it an 'Island'? I think it's 'Inland'_

_Rhode Island: Ah well-_

_Kimchi: I dun need to know_

_Rhode Island: But-_

_Kimchi: I do not need to be told something by someone who appears like a thirteen year old._

_Rhode Island: Hey! I'm 221_

_Kimchi: :0 ...Grandpa_

_Rhode Island: O.o  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14: Kimchi is alive!

Hi everyone~

Kimchi here again~! (Yes, I /am/ alive!)

I'm really sorry for not updating in so long and after being gone for so long. The plot bunnies have been on their way to kill me because of how much I've wanted to update ;-; And I've felt really bad about not updating and leaving everyone hanging these past few months... Although I'm pretty sure it's been worse for you guys (the readers!) I've lost count of how much story fav/subscribes I've gotten in my e-mail for this story, and it really, /really/ helps me a lot, since my days haven't been very bright...

If it were my way, I probably would have updated this message a long time ago, but I've been having family issues and other problems...

I'm re-writing the state's stories. It's mostly because I feel dissatisfied with how the newer ones have been coming out. When I read them, it feels like I'm rushing through to finish, which makes me feel bad knowing that it's not my best work. Not to mention, I'm pretty sure the way a few of them were written made dissatisfied the people who live in those states. So I'm re-writing everything up until now, so that I'll have time to do daily updates later...  
>Either way, I want to thank anyone who's tracked this story up until now, for supporting me for so long and being so patient, if not for you guys I probably would have quit writing a long way back~<p>

The new states fic should come out around this spring, so I hope you'll read it~! And this time, I won't abandon it, for sure ^^;

Now and Forever,

Kimchi~


End file.
